The One
by Snapes Apprentice
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UP!!!!!!!!!! please R&R!!!!!!Kelso Moran and Draco Malfoy are dating. What happens when a certain somebody feels the same way about her???
1. The Kiss

disclaimer: I do not own anything that I am writing. I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. I am just a fan of Hary Potter and love to write...MWAHAHAHAHAH!it is pg-13 because of language and some violence.  
  
The One:by Snapes Apprentice  
  
  
  
"Hurry up, Mere or we aren't going to make it to platform 9 3/4." Kelsey Moran yelled to her best friend, Mere Davidson.  
  
"I'm trying. I am going as fast as I can." Mere said, stopping for a minute, her face flushed a bright red. Kelsey sighed and turned around to face Mere as she trudged along.  
  
"We have exactly 10 minutes to get to platform 9 3/4 and find a good compartment." Kelso said, a tone in her voice. Mere rolled her eyes and smiled. "You just want Draco Malfoy to find us." Kelseys cheeks went red and she giggled. "So, maybe I do. What are you going to do about it?" Mere sighed. "Nothing. Now we have 9 minutes. Let's go."  
  
As Kelsey and Mere were hurrying along, she was thinking to herself about the time her and Mere first met. It was there first day at Hogwarts and they both were sorted into Slytherin. They both were next to each other at the Slytherin table. They introduced themselves and were best friends ever since.  
  
Mere and Kelsey looked almost exactly alike besides for there hair color. Kelseys was blonde and Mere's was brown. They are both 5'8 and 16 years old. They have brown eyes and each despise the Gryffindor no-it-all, Hermione Granger.  
  
Kelsey was jolted back into reality from Mere snapping her fingers. Mere looked over at her friend. "Kelso, were you listening to me at all?" Kelso looked over. "What did you say?" "Damn you, Kelso. If you spent as much time listening to what I have to say as much as you day dream about Malfoy, you would of heard my plan." Mere snapped. "Stop growling at me, Davidson, and tell me the plan on the train." Kelso replied.  
  
Right after they stepped through the barrier to platform 9 3/4, Bambi Randall and Tinyneil, 6th years like themselves, came running up to them.  
  
"Hey, Bambi, how was your summer?" Kelso asked as the three of them beat a mob of 1st years to the train entrance. "Hey Kelso, Hey Mere. My summer went fine. Guess what??" Bambi repied, her bright green eyes gleaming. "What happened, Bambi?" Mere asked. "You would of never guessed. I went to visit Mike Hall at his new place about 3 weeks ago!" Tinyneil sighed. "she wouldn't stop talking about him. You should of been there Kelso." Kelso gasped. "You actually visited him. NO WAY! I didn't know that. Why didn't you send me an owl? TINY! why didn't you send an owl and tell me?" Bambi giggled. "It must of just slipped my mind during the time I was there." Mere sighed. "Bambi, you are such a dork."  
  
As they all slid into a compartment at the end of the train, Kelso sighed and sat down. "why do we always get the worst seats on the train? It is so annoying."  
  
"The good seats are for the gryffindor know -it- alls, like Hermione Granger. But I actually like the back seats, it is away from all the noise."Mere said, and sat down.  
  
"Are you guys up for a game of Mau Mau?" Bambi asked. "I never heard of that game before. What is it?" Kelso said. "Yeah, what is it?" Mere said, echoing kelso.  
  
Bambi sighed. "It is a game my mom taught me. As you know, I am German, and this is what they play. It is almost like Crazy Eights but a little different. here, I will show you."  
  
As they go though there second game of Mau Mau, the compartment door slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy, and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Kelso stood up faster then anyone could say hello."Hi, Draco, How are you doing today? Hope your summer went well." Draco smiled like he was the Ruler or th wizarding world. "I am fine, Moran. May I sit down with you three?"  
  
"Sure, Malfoy. Take a seat." Kelso stuttered. "Thank you." Draco replied, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kelso blushed and muttered something no one could hear.  
  
Draco sat down beside Mere. "So have you guys seen Potty and the weasel? I haven't "talked" to them yet today." Bambi rolled her eyes. "They are probably with that so called slut, Hermione. She is always with them. Potter and Weasley are probably in there making out with her this instant." Everyone burst out laughing at Bambi's words.  
  
"Doesn't Granger have a crush on that Jesse Morales from Ravenclaw.She always stares at him during Transfiguration." Kelso asked, looking straight at Draco. "I bet she does...."  
  
Kelso stopped listening and stared dreamly at Draco. His tall and muscular figure, pale face, and slicked black hair, It was no wonder why all the girls loved him. He is charming and laid back and doesn't care what anyone thought of him.  
  
Kelso was snapped out of her dream by a slap in the face. "Kelso, snap out of it." Mere said, sitting back down again. Kelso tore her eyes away from the one that she loved and looks around. She was surprised at everyone looking at her. "What the hell are all of you looking at?" Draco smirked and stood up. "Well, I better be going now. See you all at the feast." Kelso looked up and found Draco take a quick glance at her before dissapearing out of the corridor.  
  
After the train stopped, everyone stood up and made there way out of the compartment. When they got off the train and waiting for the horseless buggys to take them to Hogwarts, A person no one has ever seen before came up to them. She had red hair and green eyes, and had a smile on her face.  
  
"Hello, My name is Allison Zempel and I am new here." Allison stuck out her hand and shook theirs. "Hello, My name is Kelsey Moran, but everyone calls me Kelso. This is Mere Davidson and Bambi Randall." Kelso said, pointing to herself and her friends.  
  
"So where are you from, Allison?" Mere asked. "Oh, from Illinois." Allison said. Everyone stared at her." you must not know where that is. It is in the United States of America."Ahh. So you are foriegn.cool" Bambi said. Well, you will be sorted by the sorting hat in the great hall." She was stopped short by the carriages arriving.  
  
When they stepped into the carraige, they came face to face with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. 'Shit' Kelso thought to herself. "What are you looking at, Granger?" Mere said, sitting down beside Harry. "Hi, Potter, and how was your summer?" Harry looked at Mere. "Wow, Davidson. That is the first time you haven't made a rude comment to me since you started to hang out with Malfoy." Mere blushed. "Well, I'm not with him, am I?"  
  
"Potter, Weasley, and Granger. This is Allison Zempel. She is new here. She is from Illinois, in the United States." Bambi explained, recieving blank looks.  
  
Allison came forward in a rush and shook everyones hands. "Are you really Harry potter? It can't be, I heard so much about you!"  
  
Kelso rolled her eyes as Harry looked at Allison with interest.' How can she like that dork? Ok..I used to but he has never liked me since i was sorted into Slytherin' Kelso thought to herself.  
  
"Allison, it is time to get ff now. We have to get inside the Great Hall." Kelso said, as they got off the carriage and walked to the Great Doors. "You will have to get sorted first before you sit down. So you have to go see Prof. McGonnagal. She is the one with her hair in a tight bun at the other side of the hall." Allison looked over to where she was pointing. "Ok, Thanks Kelso. Bye Everyone." Allison said, waving to the 6 of them.  
  
As Kelso, Mere, and Bambi took there seats in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy came up to them. " Hello, Ladies. May I sit by you three for now?" Kelso stood up. "Sure, Draco. You can sit by me today." Draco smiled. "Thank you, Moran."  
  
As soon as Kelso and Draco took there seats, the doors flew open and McGonnagal came in followed by about 50 nervous first years and Allison. Allison was smiling at everyone and waved in their direction. Kelso couldn't help but wave back at her new friend. 'I hope she is sorted into Slytherin.' Kelso thought to herself.  
  
"Students, the Sorting hat will be placed upon your head in the order I call you up. The sorting hat will search your thoughts and tell you where you belong. There are 4 houses you will be placed in. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. When i call you, come forward and sit upon the stool. First up is Jessica Strattman." McGonnagal said, while a curly haired girl came up and sat down.  
  
"RAVENCLAW" the sorting hat yelled after about 10 seconds, while cheered erupted from the far left table.  
  
"Robert Van Horn"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" The sorting hat yelled as the Gryffindors cheered for there new arrival.  
  
"Lena Brown"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat yelled and their table burst with cheers again.  
  
"Joel Gryffith"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF" Cheers again, this time from the other side of the room.  
  
"Brody Clalflin"  
  
"SLYTHERIN" Kelso's whole table erupted with cheers as the brown haired boy joined there table.  
  
"Allison Zempel"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR" All the gryffindors cheered as Allison joined there table and sat by Hermione and Harry. Kelso was stunned.'I was sure she would of been a Slytherin' kelso thought to herself.  
  
As Albus Dumbledore stood up, the whole Great Hall went silent. "As everyone knows, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. Hogsmeade trips are only allowed to 3rd years and up who have there permission slips. No 1st or 2nd year is allowed to go out of the Hogwarts grounds. Also, Mr. Filch made another list of things forbidden in the school. You can view the list in Mr. Filches office. Now I think that is all of importance. Let the feast begin."  
  
As Kelso was eating, she was looking around the hall. As she looked up to the staff table, they all looked happy besides one. Professor Snape was in his bad mood as usual. 'why isn't he ever happy? He is the best teacher I know of and he is never happy.' Kelso's thoughts were interuppted by Snape turning to look at her. She turned away just in time to see Draco looking at her with something she never seen there before. Draco blushed. "Sorry, Kelso. I couldn't help it." this time Kelso blushed. "I have never seen you blush before." Draco smiled."well, there is a time for everything."  
  
Dumbledore stoop up for the second time and they all went silent again. "I hope everyone enjoyed the feast. Now I say it is time to go to bed."  
  
When the girls got to the Slytherin common room, they all sat by the fire and talked."Well, everyone. I am gonna go to bed now. Talk to you all tomorrow."Kelso said. Mere sighed. "I better go to" Soon everyone was following them. As The girls were almost to the 6th year dormitories, Draco ran up to them. "Kelso, can you come with me for a minute?" Kelso was startled and she heard giggling behind her. "Sure, Draco."  
  
As they sat down on the couch infront of the fire side by side, no one spoke for a moment. "Kelso, There is something I have to tell you." Draco said, looking right at her. "well, ok. What is it, Draco?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Well, over the summer I have been been missing you. Alot. I haven't been my usual self, all cocky and everything, as you can tell. I don't consider you as just a friend anymore." he replied. Kelso looked up and met his eyes. He came closer to her and decided this was the time. He kissed her and kelso was surprised. He kissed her like it was the last day on earth and he didn't want to lose her. As they drew apart, Kelso was breathless. "Damn, Draco. you...are a great kisser." Draco smiled his cunning smile. "Just the way I like it." Then after a few minutes of silence, Kelso fell a sleep, Draco still holding her. 


	2. Secrets in the dark

The One  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 2: The Betrayal  
  
He is the one.....the one and only...........the one........You will find him......  
  
Kelso jolted awake and screamed when she seen someone standing right in front of her.  
  
"Kelso, what the hell is wrong?" Draco asked, letting go of her and standing up quickly. Mere walked over to him. "I scared her when she woke up, Malfoy. Nothing to be mad about."  
  
Kelso stood up and stormed out of the commom room up to the 6th year dormitories. Mere sighed and followed her. "we'll be down to breakfast in a little bit. Don't bother to wait. it might be awhile." Draco shrugged and walked out the portrait hole.  
  
Kelso was sitting on her four poster bed were walked in. "why in the world did you do that to me, Mere? you scared me and got Draco mad at me." Mere rolled her eyes. "He is not mad at you. He likes you. I can tell. He wouldn't dump you because you got scared. Get over it. geesh." Kelso threw a pillow at Mere. "I know he likes me. Other wise I wouldn't of fell asleep on him. Can I tell you a secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone." Mere smiled and her eyes lit up. "Ohhh. Sure. I won't tell. Is it about you and Draco?" Kelso smiled and nodded. "Oooh. Do tell." Mere said. "since you are my best friend, I trust you...." kelso said. "SPILL IT" Mere said. "OK....me and Draco kissed last night." Kelso replied, blushing. Mere got wide eyed. "HE DID! Omg. I can't believe it. I thought he liked Tinyneil. No way. I promise I won't say anything."  
  
When they entered the great hall, Kelso and Mere couldn't help but get excited when they approached Bambi and Audrey at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What are you two so happy about." Audrey asked. "Mere and Kelso eyed each other. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Mere said, holding herself back from laughing.  
  
"Whatever, guys. Just sit down and eat." Bambi said, rolling her eyes and smiling.  
  
As all four of them were completely finished, Mere stood up. "well everyone, we better be going. we have Potions next in the dungeons." she said, looking down at her schedule.  
  
"Oooh. yes, I agree. we better get going." Audrey said, standing up and gathering her stuff quickly. "Get over yourself Audrey. everyone knows that you have a thing for Snape." Kelso said, smiling and standing up. audrey blushed and muttered something under her breathe.  
  
"We better get going, shall we?" Bambi said, and laughed when seeing Audrey blushing.  
  
"Yes, we should." Audrey said quietly.  
  
As the four of them entered the dungeons, She found Draco sitting by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked at them and signaled the Mere and Kelso over. She smiled at Mere and they both went over to him.  
  
"Hey Draco, can we sit down?" Kelso asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure thing. Crabbe and Goyle, can you move a seat up?" Draco said, shooing them to the seat in front. They both grunted but obeyed.  
  
Right when they sat down, Professor Snape came barging in the dungeon, his Robes billowing behind him. "Everyone, quiet down. No more talking. Today, we will take notes on the Squibuli potion that we will concauct tomorrow."  
  
As Severus snape turned to write notes on the board, Kelso decided it was time to talk to Draco. "Psst. Draco." He turned and looked at her. "What is it, Kelso?" She took his hand and pulled him closer. "I need to talk to you about...."  
  
"What do we have here?" came a voice from above her. She looked up and seen Prof. Snape looking at her, hands behind his back. "Umm...I needed...I needed...."  
  
"No need to worry, Miss Moran.If you and Mr. Malfoy need to talk, you may take it up outside. Go On, you have five minutes."  
  
Kelso blushed and Ron Weasley burst out laughing. Snape swepted over to the Gryffindors side of the room. "What is the meaning of this?" Ron stopped short. "Nothing, Prof. Snape. I was just laughing at something harry said" Snape looked at them both." Hmmm....What shall I do about this? Disrupting the class. Laughing at unappropiate times......I say, 35 points from Gryffindor" Ron gasped and the Slytherins burst out laughing. Snape smirked. "You can't do that Professor!" Ron yelled. Snapes smile dissapeared. "10 more points from Gryffindor and a detention, weasley."  
  
Kelso decided to leave right them. She tapped Draco on the shoulder, he stoop up, ad they slipped out of the door.  
  
"What was so important you too me out of class, Kelso. It was getting good." Draco said, his voice with a hint of annoyance in it. "I am sorry for getting mad at you and storming out of the room." Kelso said, frowning. "It's alright. It doesn't matter. I still like you. I do that to my parents all the time. I am used to it."  
  
When Draco started to walk away, Kelso grabbed his robes, pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Draco was tensed up but relaxed and brought her closer to him.  
  
"Oh, shit" said a voice behind them. They quickly seperated when they saw Mike Hall smiling at them.  
  
"Well, well, well....what do we have here? Malfoy and Moran going at it in the hallway. God knows what rumors I can start with this piece of info about you two." Draco glared. "Fuck off, Hall. You don't want to mess with me today." Mike got in his face. "What are you going to do about it, Malfoy? You don't have Crabbe and Goyle to back you up now."  
  
Draco pulled out his wand. "Are you man enough to duel, Hall?" Mike pulled out his wand. "Let's do this."  
  
Mike raised his wand but Draco was faster at this. "Arrowumptra!" Draco yelled, sending Mike to the ground, making him grow unconcious. Draco lowered hs wand and started to run in the other direction. Kelso stood there stunned, not being able to move.  
  
Snape came barging out of the classroom and gasped. "Miss Moran, what happened out here?"  
  
As Snape was reviving Mike, Kelso made a run for it. 'I didn't even do anything to take fucker and now I am the one in trouble. It is the first freakin day, for crying out loud.'  
  
As she was hurrying up to the slytherin tower, Someone grabbed her and pulled her into an empty classroom. When the lights came on, she finally figured out who it was.  
  
"ALLISON!! Don't scare me like that." Kelso roared. "Sorry, but what was i supposed to do, follow you up to the Slytherin Tower?" Allison said, looking at her with a smile.  
  
Kelso sighed and sat down. "So i guess you seen what hapened back there." Allison leaned against the door. " I did. All I seen was Mike on the floor and you running off. So I took a shortcut and found you before you got to Slytherin common room. What happened?" Kelso shook her head. "Nah, it was Malfoy." Allison sighed. "I thought so. I didn't think you would do that another Slytherin." Kelso stood up. "So, how is your life as a Gryffindor?" Allison giggled. "Well, Everyone is nice, escpecially harrys friend, Ron Weasley." Kels smiled. "So I see Ron likes you." Alliosn giggled and blushed. "Yeah, I like him also." Kelso chuckled. "well, Allie, I better go now. I have to get to the common room." Allison stood up. "alright, I'll see you later, then." Kelso walked out first and shut the door and ran right into Professor Snape.  
  
"Come with me, Miss Moran." Snape said, looking at her. "Yes, Professor." Kelso replied. as she followed Snape to the dungeon, she couldn't help but be a little bit afraid. 'Wonder what he is going to do to me? I didn't even do anything.'  
  
"Sit" Snape said, sitting down at his desk. Kelso sat down in the stone cold chair in front of him.  
  
"Miss Moran, I doubt you did that to Mr. Hall. So I need you to tell me who did it." Snape said, looking at her intently. "I can't do that, Professor. Otherwise the person will hate me." Snape sighed. "Miss Moran, you have to tell me or I will have to give you detention. You were there when I came out of the classroom and seen Hall on the floor. You were standing right there at the scene of the crime."  
  
"I accept the detention, Professor Snape. I can't squeal on my friends." Snape sighed and opened his desk. 'I am sorry to do this to you on the first day, Miss Moran, but you will have to have detention and 10 points from Slytherin. Meet me back in my office tonight at 8:30 sharp." Kelso sighed. "Yes, Professor."  
  
When Kelso walked into the Slytherin room, she found Draco sitting in the arm chair staring at the fire. "You told Snape I did it, didn't you?" Draco said, not looking away from the flames.  
  
"How did you know Snape seen me?" Kelso asked. "Just a hunch, I guess," Draco said." So you told him it was me, right?"  
  
"I told him it was me. I didn't tell him it was you. I took the rap for you. I have detention at 8:30 tonight." Kelso replied, sitting down beside Draco on the other arm chair. "You actually took the rap for me? Why did you do that?" Draco asked, looking away from the fire for the first time. "I did because I like you and didn't want you to get into trouble." Kelso replied. Draco stood up and pulled Kelso from her chair and held her close. "No one has ever done that for me. Thank you." Kelso smiled. "Your welcome, Draco." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. ' His lips are so soft. I hope he never stops.'  
  
They were still kissing when the portrait hole opened and Audrey, Pansy and Bambi came in the common room. Pansy dropped her books and screamed. They spit apart quickly for the 2nd time that day. "What the hell is going on here?" Pansy yelled at Draco and Kelso. "You are my boyfriend, Draco!" Draco sighed. "I am not your fuckin boyfriend, Pansy. I never was and never will be."  
  
"Yes you are." Pansy shreiked. Draco wrapped his arm around Kelso's waist. "I am Kelso's boyfriend. Not yours. So get the hell away from me, Pansy." Pansy's eyes weld up with tears and she ran to the girls dormitories. Audrey and Bambi followed her, sending Draco dirty looks. "I am going to go talk to her, Draco." kelso said, as she slipped from Dracos grasp.  
  
"Pansy?" Kelso said, as she opened the dorm room door. "What the hell do you want, Moran?" Pansy said, glaring at her. "I need to talk to you about Draco."Kelso replied, sitting down by Bambi. What do you want then? Pansy said. " I just wanted to say I am sorry you had to walk in on that. He gave me a kiss because I got him out of detention." Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you. Just go away." Kelso sighed. "Fine. I will. See you after detention with snape." Bambi stood up. "I better get going too. I have to talk to Dumbledore about .....something." Audreywaved to them. "Well, I will stay her with her then. talk to you all in the great hall."  
  
When Kelso found Draco, he was pacing around in the common room. "Whats wrong, Draco?" Kelso asked. "I am just thinking about Pansy and what she said." Draco replied. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "sure" he replied. "So what is wrong?"  
  
"You have to promise not to never repeat this to anyone." Draco said, looking at her sternly. "Alright, JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" Kelso said, looking at him. Fine. ok, Pansy and I used to go out together. we were going out off and on and we broke up a couple weeks before we came back to Hogwarts. So she thinks we will get back together soon. That's why she was a bitch today." Draco said, looking down. Kelso stared. "So that is why she hates me. She thinks you two will go on like this forever?" Draco nodded. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Kelso asked. "You never asked." Draco replied, smiling. Kelso rolled her eyes. "Let's go eat dinner now. I am starving." Draco stood up and put on his robe. "alright. let's go."  
  
As they entered the Great Hall together, Kelso looked up at the staff table and seen Snape turn and look at them. " Draco, Snape knows you did it." Draco looked up at Snape. "I know he does."  
  
When they sat down, Mere came and sat by them. "Hey girl, I heard what happened. Do you really have detention?" Kelso sighed. "Yeah, I sure do." Mere rolled her eyes. "He is such a dork for giving you it." Kelso laughed. "He is." They stopped talking when the plates in front of them filled with food and their goblets with pumpkin juice. Kelso grabbed anything that she could reach and filled her plate fast. Mere and Draco only watched as she chowed down on ham, rolls of bread, and rashers of peeled potatoes. Kelso looked at both of them. "What are you looking at?" Mere and Draco glanced at each other. "Why are you eating so fast then?" Kelso rolled her eyes and grabbed another roll. "I am starving. I didn't eat lunch today. Remember." Draco looked at her. "ok, then." Mere and Draco just started to eat there own food by the time Kelso was finished.  
  
"Well, I have to go up to the common room now. I will see you all after I serve my detention with Snape." Draco and Mere said their goodbyes and Kelso rushed off to the Slytherin Tower. She went to the girls' dormitories and put everything away besides an old family album. She sat dow on her 4 poster bed and looked through it carefully. She studied the one in the back with a man on it. ' I can't believe dad had to die. I miss him so much. I hate Lord Voldemort for going after him when all he did was be loyal to that evil bastard.' Kelso thought to herself. She closed the album and put it under her pillow. 'well, here I go.'  
  
As Kelso was heading for the dungeons, she didn't notice someone coming and ran into them. "Whoa. I am sorry, Weasley. Didn't see you there." Ron looked at her funny. "Why do you care? All I am doing is coming from detention because of you." Kelso gasped. "What did I do to make you get detention?" Ron glared. "You know what you did. Don't give me that what-are- you-talking about look. I know it was you who put that note in Snapes desk saying i hate him and he looks like an evil monkey." Kelso was startled by this news. "I didn't do that. I was outside with Malfoy." Ron stopped glaring. "That is true." Kelso laughed. "Well, I will see you later. Now it is my turn to go serve my detention." Ron turned towards the dungeon and glared. "I hate that place."  
  
"Professor?" Kelso asked, as she walked into his office. "Are you there?"  
  
Snape came out from the shadows. "Hello, Miss Moran. We shall start your detention in a minute. Follow me." Kelso followed him to a closet by his desk. "You will take these papers and sort them out for me. One pile will be for good potions...the other for dark potions." Kelso looked up at him and stared. "What do you need Miss Moran. Get going." Kelso started two at a time. 'This is so stupid. Why do this when I could be helping him make a potion or something.'  
  
After an hour of sorting papers, Kelso was finally done. "Thank you, Miss Moran. Now will you take these. There is an empty room on the third floor titled "Potions class." As you see, it used to be my old classroom, but they moved me down to the dungeons so I didn't have to keep running down here to get different things. Now I only use it for storage. So will you take these for me. And when you put them away, you may go back to the Slytherin Tower." Snape said, shooing her out of the dungeon.  
  
When she got to the third floor, there weren't any torches lit in the hallway. Kelso took out her wand and said, "Lumos", and the end of her wand lit up. 'Why can't I find this damn room.' Kelso thought to herself. 'It shouldn't be this hard to find.'  
  
Just as she said it, she found a room titled "Potions class". 'Finally' Kelso thought and opened the door. Kelso jumped to see two other people in the room kissing. "MERE! HARRY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kelso shreiked. 


	3. Only true friendships last

The One  
  
story by: Snapes apprentice Chapter 3:Some friendships don't last  
  
  
  
Kelso dropped the stack of papers she was holding. Mere and Harry quickly seperated faster then she knew they could.  
  
"Mere, what is going on here? Mere, I thought you hated Potter?" Kelso said, looking discusted at the thought of them kissing again.  
  
Mere struggled for words to use. "I ....ummm...well, you see...I...I....did hate harry once. but things change, you know."  
  
Harry stood there looking really umcomfortable. Kelso smiled at this. "What's wrong, potter. Are you scared that I will tell someone.....maybe Malfoy?" Harry glared. "No, I am not. Why would you think that, Moran?" Kelso smiled again. "I just can tell by the way you are acting."  
  
"Kelso, will you please not tell anyone about what you saw, PLEASE? All the slytherins would think I am the biggest traitor ever and Draco just would not understand about us." Mere said, a look of pleading on her face.  
  
"Who would I tell? you are my best friend in the world. I promise I won't tell no one about you and him." Kelso replied, looking at Harry. "Thank you, Kelso. you are a good friend." Mere said, and gave kelso a hug.  
  
A sigh of relief came from Harry. "Thank you, Moran. When you came in, I thought at first you were Snape since this was his old classroom." Kelso glared at Harry then looked at mere. "Just because you are going out with this four eyed dork doesn't mean I have to be nice to him, Mere."  
  
Mere rolled her eyes." No, you don't, but please try to be. You don't have to when Draco is around though."  
  
Harry looked at Kelso and walked over to her. " You know you like me. Don't lie." Kelso looked at him like she could kill. "Get the hell away from me, potter, or you will regret it." Harry smiled. "And what are you gonna do about it."  
  
Kelso punched Harry in the face. He stumbled back and fell to the floor. "KELSO, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Mere yelled, running over to Harry and bending down.  
  
"He asked what would happen....so I showed him." Kelso said, smiling at harry's broken glasses. "Reparo." Mere said, and pointed her wand at harry's face. His glasses repared instantly.  
  
Harry stood up. "Ok....I....I.....got to go right now, Mere, and go to th..the Gryffindor common room." Mere took his hand. "I am sorry kelso did that. She won't do it again. So will I meet you later then?" Harry smiled weakly. "Sure, how about in 2 hours?" "ok." Mere replied, and gave harry a kiss. After 10 seconds Kelso couldn't handle it anymore. "MERE, give the guy a breathe. You can kiss him more in 2 hours." Mere and Harry both blushed. " Well, I better be going now...umm..that way." Harry said, going to the door and walking out.  
  
"Kelso, why did you punch harry?" Mere asked, a flush of anger rising in her face. "Mere, why are you going out with him. You hated him and you know it." kelso replied, calmly. "Don't change the subject. Now why did you do that?" mere asked again. "I already told you..he asked for it. You heard him say it. Now you answer my question." Kelso said, getting a little angry.  
  
"FINE. I will. Just because your so-called boyfriend doesn't like him doesn't mean I can't. Harry cares about me unlike Malfoy just to look good around his friends." Mere yelled, making Kelso take a step back. "He is not. He does not take me for granted. You are just jealous because you like Malfoy and he chose me over you." Kelso yelled back. "I have never liked Malfoy, and you know it. He is like a brother to me more then anything. Even you know that, you idiot."  
  
Kelso threw up her hands and walked to the door. "I am not the idiot, Mere. you are for going out with a Gryffindor." Kelso said, and walked out the door.  
  
As Kelso walked into the dungeon common room, She found Draco sitting down talking to Audrey and Bambi. Kelso walked over to them. "Hey, Draco, Bambi, Audrey. whats up??"  
  
"Not much....how about you?" Bambi replied, looking over at Draco as if to tell him something. "What is going on?" Kelso asked, sitting down beside Bambi. "Well, me and Bambi have to go now. Talk to you guys later." Audrey said, pulling Bambi up and to the girls' dormitories.  
  
Draco scooted over closer to Kelso. "Ok..I know something is up. Please tell me." Kelso said to Draco, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Alright, close your eyes then." Draco said softly. "This is so childish...but ok." Kelso replied, shutting her eyes. Kelso heard Draco pull out her hand and put something in it. "You can open your eyes now." Draco said. Kelso opened her eyes and found a green and silver box in her hand. "Open it." draco urged her. "Ok." Kelso said, pulling to lid off of it.  
  
It was the most magnifiscent necklace Kelso had ever seen. It was a long gold thin chain with a diamond on it. It was engraved with Kelso's name on the front. "Draco, it is beautiful. How could you ever afford this?" Kelso said, staring open mouthed at the necklace. "Well, my family is one of the richest in the world, but that isn't the pont. I wanted to get this for you because you are special to me and.....I.....I...I Love you." Draco replied.  
  
Kelso handed him the necklace. "Then since you are such a gentleman, would you mind putting the necklace on me?" Draco smiled at this. "Sure, sweety."  
  
As he put it on, she loved the nice touch of his hands on her. When he was done she turned around to face him. "You look beautiful." Draco replied, his jaw dropping.  
  
Kelso kissed him. "Thank you."  
  
Just then Mere came through the portrait hole. Kelso turned around to see mere looking at her. "What are you looking at, Davidson." Mere rolled her eyes. "Nothing important. I'll see you later, Draco." Mere replied, and walked up to the girls' dormitory.  
  
Draco looked over at Kelso. "What is up between you and Mere?" Kelso rolled her eyes and sighed. "Nothing is. She just has problems. Hey, Draco. Let's get down to the great hall and have some supper." Draco nodded and the two walked out of the portrait hole down to the Great Hall. 


	4. The Reunion

The One  
  
Story by:Snapes Apprentice Chapter 4:The Reunion  
  
  
  
  
  
As Kelso and Draco entered the Great Hall, Draco grabbed kelso's hand and took her to the gryffindor table.  
  
"How is Potty and the Weasel coming along?" Draco asked, nonchalantly.  
  
"Shove it, Malfoy. Leave us alone." Ron snapped. "We have no room for Slytherins here."  
  
Draco smiled. "Why should I. This is a free country." Ron stood up and so did Harry. "Do you always always bother us, Malfoy? Why don't you go sleep with Moran, at least you would be doing something worth while."  
  
"DON"T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT TO HER, POTTER!" Draco roared, which made Harry step back. The whole Great Hall went silent. Everyone turned and looked at the scene they were making. "Why do you stick up for her, Malfoy. She can do it herself, that bitch." Harry said, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you dare insult me, Potter!" Kelso yelled. "Or shall I tell your secret for everyone to hear." Harry went red but didn't move. Draco turned to her with a questioning look. "What, Potter. Are you scared now that I'll tell everyone about your love life?"  
  
Harry glared." You wouldn't dare do that, Moran. You aren't like that."  
  
"Oh, but am I." Kelso said, taking a step towards harry.  
  
"Get the hell away from him, Moran." a voice said from behind her. Kelso turned around to face Mere. "what are you going to do about it, Davidson? All your gonna get out of it is the whole school knowing about you and Potter." kelso said. Mere pulled out her wand. Kelso followed by pulling out her wand also.  
  
"MORAN! DAVISON! MALFOY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" came Dumbledores voice from behind all of them. Kelso, Mere, Draco all spun around to see Dumbledore hurrying over to them, followed closely by Snape and McGonnagal.  
  
  
  
"I didn't do anything, Professor. Honest." Draco said, looking at him with a frightened look on his face. 'What a way of sticking up for me.' Kelso thought to herself.  
  
"Moran, Davidson, follow me. Malfoy, go back down to your commom room. And Snape, come with me." Dumbledore said, looking at them with concern on his face. "Yes, Professor." Kelso replied, following Dumbledore and walking past Mere without looking at her.  
  
When Dumbledore gave the password, they followed him up the spiral staircase to his office. "Sit" Dumbledore said, pointing to the two chairs in front of his desk. They sat, not daring to look at one another.  
  
"Miss Moran, Miss Davidson...what is going on here? At first you two are friends, and now you two are enemies. How did this happen?" Dumbledore asked, concern on his face.  
  
They sat there, not saying a word. "You will have to speak to me, one of you....or I will leave it up to Snape to figure out what to do with you."  
  
Kelso lowered her head. "But I can't tell you, Professor. I promised someone I would keep it a secret."  
  
Mere looked over, shocked. "You almost told the whole school, and you can't even tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"I wasn't going to tell the whole school about you and Harry. He just made me angry that I said it to make him back off, which he didn't do."  
  
Mere sat back in her chair."oh. well, I didn't know that. I thought the only person I have ever trusted betrayed me, So that is why I interfered in it."  
  
Kelso looked at Mere. " I am the only person you have trusted?"  
  
"Yeah...why do you think i told you everything?" Mere said.  
  
Kelso stood up and so did Mere. "Mere, i am sorry I got mad at you."  
  
"So am I" Mere replied.  
  
As they gave eachother a hug, they heard a cough from behind them, and they jumped.  
  
"Did you forget I was here, ladies?" Dumbledore replied, smiling at them.  
  
"I am sorry, Professor." Mere replied, looking down.  
  
"It is perfectly alright, Miss Davidon. Since you two have seemed to work out your problems, you may leave."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kelso replied, looking at mere and grinning. Mere smiled back and they left down the spiral staircase together.  
  
Draco was waiting outside when Kelso and Mere came out. "What did Dumbledore say?" Draco asked, standing up.  
  
"He didn't give us detention, thats for sure." Kelso replied, smiling at both Mere and Draco.  
  
Draco looked at them questionably. "Why were you guys fighting?"  
  
"Oh...Nevermind....It is over now. Plus, I told Mere I would keep it secret." Kelso said, winking at Mere.  
  
Mere smiled. "Let's go back to the dungeon now. Dinner is probably over by now."  
  
Kelso sighed. "And I was starving. Well, let's go to the kitchens and get something from the House Elves. Then we can go back to the dungeons."  
  
Mere and Draco nodded.  
  
When they found the picture of the bowl of fruit, Kelso tickled the pear, it giggled, and opened. As soon as they stepped in the door, House elves surrounded them.  
  
"Can we's gets you anything, master and misses?" One of the house elves asked.  
  
"Yeah, ummm....can I get a couple glazed doughnuts?"  
  
"Yes, Miss. Greta be right back." Greta bowed, and disappeared.  
  
"Would Master and other Misses likes anything?" another house elf asked.  
  
"No thanks." Mere said, looking at Draco.  
  
"It's ok...I am fine also." Draco said.  
  
The House elves bowed and got back to work on the food for the next morning.  
  
"Please tell me why you two were fighting? I really want to know." Draco asked, looking at both of them.  
  
Kelso sighed. "I am sorry Draco. Even though you are my boyfriend, I can't tell you what Mere wanted me too keep secret. Stop looking at me like that. It is girl stuff, you wouldn't understand."  
  
Kelso was stopped short by Greta, the house elf, coming up to her and pulling on her skirt. "Miss, heres your food yous wanted." Kelsotook the food from Greta and thanked her.  
  
As they made there way out the door, Kelso turned to the house elves. "Goodbye, everyone." 


	5. Severus Snapes Wrath

The One  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice Chapter 5:Severus Snape Wrath  
When they got to the common room, Severus Snape was in the room talking to the other Slytherins. He turned and looked at the three of them with a glare in his eye.  
  
"Mister Malfoy, Miss Moran, and Miss Davidson, why did you have to make a huge scene in the Geat Hall?" Snape said....rounding on the three of them. "uhhh....well, you see....ummm..." Kelso started, but was cut short by Draco. "Sir, it is my fault. I made Kelsey come with me to annoy Potter. Don't Punish them, it was me."  
  
Snape looked in disbelief at them. "Well, how did Miss Davidson have a part in this mayhem?"  
  
"Kelso and I were fighting, you see...and I thought I could get back at her by sticking up for a Gryffindor." Mere said, looking at the ground. Snape glared at them again. "Well, your little rucus caused the Slyherin house 200 points." Draco gasped. "What, but we have to beat the Gryffidors this year. Do we have a chance?"  
  
"No...we don't." Snape sighed. "So for that, you three get detention." All of them sighed. "Mister Malfoy and Miss Davidon, you will help Filch tomorrow night at eight cleaning the trophys, and Miss Moran, you will serve detention with me tonight."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Kelso said, with Draco and Mere nodding behind her. "Miss Moran, Meet me after dinner in the Great hall. Then we will go dowm to the dungeons." Snape said, looking at her carefully. she nodded again. Snape Walked to the Portrait hall, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
"Damn, Why do we get detention and Potter doesn't ?" Drac said, sitting down on the couch close to the fire. Mere and Kelso sat down also, one on each side of him.  
  
"Duh, he is the favorite of all the teachers,besides Snape." Kelso said, leaning her head on Dracos arm. Draco pulled her close and put his arm around her. Mere sighed. "Well, I am going up to the dormitories for a while, I have to talk to Pansy. She is going to help me with Arithmacy homework."  
  
"Ok, Mere. I will see you after detention." Kelso replied, waving to her best friend. She waved back and ran up the stairs....2 at a time.  
  
When Kelso looked at Draco, she could tell what he was thinking. "Draco, don't worry about me, I am fine." He looked at her, and pulled her closer. " It isn't ok. You have to tell me what was wrong between you and Mere."  
  
Kelso sighed again. "ok, I found her in a room with a boy....kissing." Draco was stunned. "Who?" Kelso rolled her eyes. "I can't tell you that. you would kill her." Draco glared at nothing inparticular. "It is Potter...isn't it?" Kelso's eyes got wide. "No, it isn't him." she said, her voice shaky. "I knew it!" Draco said, ignoring her words. "That is why she stood up for him in the Great Hall." "Draco, leave her alone. Plus, it isn't him." Kelso stated, pulling him closer to her. He stood up faster then was known possible. "Potter will wish he never knew me"  
  
As Kelso finished dinner, she seen that Porfessor Snape was done also and was eying her. He looked quickly away. She couldn't help but be annoyed at the him.. 'Damn him....I shouldn't get detention...it was all Dracos fault for taking me over to the Gryffindor house table in the first place.' she thought to herself. When Snape met her outside the great hall, he motioned for her to follow him.  
  
'wonder what I will be doing this time.' When they got to the dungeons, she followed him to a different room in the back. It had tons of jars with different things in them, and books all covering one wall. 'This must be his office' she thought to herself, and looked around some more. Last time she had been here was in her first year, but there was different things in there at that time.  
  
"Miss Moran, I will not make you have detention if you answer this one question." Snape said, sitting in his desk chair. Kelso looked at him with a look of gratitude in her eyes, then looked down at the floor. " The last time you had detention, and you went to take those papers to the other potions room, what did you see in there that made you not to go to dinner?" Kelso looked at him with a gasp. "Ummm...professor, I can't tell you. Mere promised me to secrecy." Snape sighed. "Well, you have to tell me, sweetheart. Or I will have to do something horrible." Kelso looked at him with a look of fear on her face. "what did you just call me, Professor?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't worry. Don't be scared. Just tell me what happened and I will let you leave." Snape said, coming closer to her. Kelso shrunk back on the chair. "I seen Mere and Harry Potter in there."  
  
Snape sat, stunned. "And what were they doing, Miss Moran?" Kelso shook her head. "I am sorry, Professor. I am truely sorry, but I can't tell you. Ecspecially head of the Slytherin...." her voice trailed off.  
  
Snape stood up, and walked to her. He put his hands on each side of the chair. "Miss Moran, tell me or I will have to do something I will regret, I could even go to Azkaban." Snape said, his voice silky and soft. She was about to reply, but Snape kissed her tenderly on the lips. Kelso squeaked and shrunk back in her chair even more. She tried to get as far away from him and his gaze as possible, but there wasn't no stopping him. He came close and kissed her neck, making his way to her mouth again.  
  
She couldnt handle it no longer. She pushed him away and ran to the door. Kelso tried to open it but it was locked. She turned around and Severus Snape was walking to her...a grin on his face. "You can't tell me that I am not better then malfoy, because you know I am." She brought out her wand from her robes, and pointed it at him. But he kept on walking, a smirk on his face.  
  
'Please help me God, get him away.' she thought to herself. "STUPIFY" kelso yelled, sending Snape flying backwards. She opened the door and ran out, all the way to the dungeon common room. She ran up to the girls dormitories and found everyone asleep. 'This is wierd, it is only 9:00. Oh well, I am going to bed too. There has been to much tonight.' At that, Kelso laid down and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Draco kept true to his word. He made Harrys Day a living hell. He would bump into him in the hall, and cuss him out. If he seen him across the hall, he would yell embarrassing things for the whole hall to hear. The Slytherins would burst out laughing and the Gryffindors would cuss him out for doing it. Draco would shoot insults at him at every given moment possible.  
  
It was worse in potions. Draco and Harry got put together at the same table by Snape, which made Draco even happier. When he got his stuff to the desk, all he did was smirk. "What is your problem, Malfoy?" Harry asked coldly, looking at him with true hatred. Draco took a seat and ignored his question.  
  
"Students, quiet down. Today we will be doing the Squibuli potion, as most of you know is the potion that will make you never go hungary again. The instructions are on the board. when you all have completed it, either you or your partner will test it to see if it works. I will choose which one of you tries it. If it turns out wrong, you will starve for the remainder of the day. Get started." Snape said, looking right at harry with a smirk on his face.  
  
Draco looked over at Kelso. She caught his eye and smiled at him, and mouthed some words to him. 'Don't do anything you will regret'. Draco figured it out and turned back to his cauldron. 'What would I do so horrible that I regret it' he thought to himself.  
  
"Malfoy, hand me the mandrake leaves." Harry said, not looking up from the cauldron. "I have to help, Potter. move over, I want to add the stuff." Draco said, moving his books out of the way. Harry grunted, and moved over. "Why are you such a jerk to me today, Malfoy?" As he added the leaves, he was pondering his answer. "Well??" Harry said, looking at him sternly. "Argh...just stop staring at me, Potter. and I will answer you." Draco said, shifting in his seat.  
  
Harry was satisfied. He has found a weakness in the slimy git, Malfoy. when he added the caterpillers body, he looked over at him again.  
  
Draco smirked. "The reason is... I found out something about you that no one else knows." Hary frowned. "Yes, I know about you and Mere Davidson, kissing in a isolated room." Harry glared. "I knew it. That bitch Moran told you, right."  
  
Draco jumped up. "Don't you dare call her a bitch, Potter." Harry stood up and knocked the cauldron over, Ron running towards them. Draco pulled out his wand. "CRUCIO" he yelled. Harry fell on the ground twitching. Snape ran over to them just as Ron punched Malfoy in the jaw. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Snape boomed, making Ron and Malfoy stop in there tracks. Malfoy lowered his wand and Harry lay on the ground, not being able to move. "200 points from Slytherin, Malfoy. Weasley, 100 points from Gryffindor. Get out hell out of my classroom, Now! Go to Dumbledores office. He will deal with you." Snape replied, sending the boys scurrying out of the room. 


	6. The Truth Comes Out

The One  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice  
Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other Character in this story.....besides Kelso, Mere, Audrey, Tiny, and Mike Hall.......so that means I can do anything I want with the characters that i own......mwuahahahaha!!  
Snape helped Harry up, and they both headed to the door, Snape almost breaking his back, Harry trying to walk. Snape turned back to the class.  
  
"Get back to work. Someone will be in here for the remainder of the time you have. Miss Granger," Hermione looked up. "You will be showing the class how to do the vanishing potion. I will be back in about an hour."  
Hermione nodded and stood up. "The ingredients are in the storage room, as you already know." Hermione blushed and headed back to the room.  
  
" Miss Moran, you are coming with us. Get up and get your things." Snape said, looking at Kelso. kelso gulped and sighed at the same time.  
  
When all three were out in the hall, Snape turned to the hospital wing, basically carrying Harry. Snape sighed and looked over at kelso, seeing her stay as far away from himself as possible.  
  
"Miss Moran." Kelso looked at the ground. "Yes, Professor?" her voice quivered. Snape looked at Harry, seeing him knocked out cold. "I....I am sorry for what h-happened y-yesterday." Snape stuttered, looking straight ahead. He saw kelso look at him out of the corner of his eye, her mouth dropped.  
  
Snape smirked and looked at her. "Whats wrong, sweetheart. happy now that I apologized?"  
  
"I-I don't like you calling me that, Porfessor. I am sorry, even if it just friendly talk. But it scares me when you talk like that. I don't want that to ever happen again with what my father....." her voice cracked.  
  
Severus stopped and almost dropped Harry. "Miss Moran, what did your father do?"  
  
Kelso looked up, fear in her eyes. "N-Nothing, Professor. Forget I said anything about it."  
  
Snapes grabbed her shoulders and seen her flinch like he was going to hit her. " Kelsey, tell me, what did you father do to you?"  
  
kelso sank to the floor and started to cry. "I-I can't tell you. He said if i did, he would hurt me."  
  
Snape knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. " Did he hurt you beofre? When did this all start?"  
  
"About 4 years ago when I was in my second year. After I came home for Christmas break. On Christmas eve he --he was nice, and calling me sweetheart and everything, and he did exactly what you did. He kissed me. I tried to run, but then he hurt me."  
  
"Is that all?" Snape asked, sitting down and staring at the wall.  
  
" No, it has been going on for 4 years. I told you that. Everytime I go home, if I do something wrong, or anything at all, he hurts me."  
  
" I am really sorry, kelsey. I am sory I ever did anything like that to you." Snape said, and gave kelso a hug, feeling her body tense up.  
  
He let go and stood up. "Well, let's get Potter to the hospital wing. After we do, come to my office. We will discuss what to do about your father."  
  
Kelso gasped. "No, Professor. You can't say anything, even to Professor Dumbledore. Please don't say anything. My dad will know I said something. Please?"  
  
"Ok, I won't tell Dumbledore. But come to my office to discuss this situation anyways. Let's go. Potter is out cold. We have to get him to the wing as soon as possible."  
  
When Snape, Kelso, and Harry got to Madam Promphey, Madam Promphrey gasped and came bustling over. "What happened, Severus?" Snape strod over to the nearest bed and put Harry on it. "Potter and Malfoy had an arguement. It got out of hand when they were partners for a potion. He is out cold, and Malfoy is talking to Dumbledore with Weasley."  
  
Promphey tsked and went to go get the remedies for Harry to awake. "He should know better then to do that. With all the problems in this school, we shoudln't have to deal with fights or duels between kids these days." She went about her buisness and Snape and Kelso left the room.  
  
"Well, dinner is almost done. Meet me in my office after supper is over, ok?" Snape said, looking over at the girl beside him.  
  
"yes, Professor." Kelso said, looking up at him. "I will."  
  
They looked at each other, then parted ways, Snape going back to his office, and Kelso going back to the Slytherin Dungeon.  
Dun dunn dunnnnnnnn...........the next chapter will be the last one for this story......the chapter will deal with Mr. Moran and Snape.....as well as for Draco and Kelso......who knows what this chapter will bring.........  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	7. The beginning of the end

The One  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other Character in this story.....besides Kelso, Mere, Audrey, Tiny, and Mike Hall.......so that means I can do anything I want with the characters that i own......mwuahahahaha!!  
Chapter 7: The beginning of the end  
When kelso got to the Slytherin Dungeon room, she went over and sat down by Draco and Mere.  
  
"Hey Mere....Draco." Kelso said, looking at both of them.  
  
"Hey girl, where were you?" Mere said, turning to her friend.  
  
"You know...I was helping Snape take Po-- I mean harry to the hospital wing." kelso said, smiling.  
  
"I know that...duhhh......but what took you so long? I mean the hospital wing was only like 10 minutes away. You got her an half an hour later."  
  
"I was talking to Snape about...some things." kelso said, looking at Mere with the 'I-Don't-Want-To-Talk-About-It' look.  
  
"So Draco," Kelso said, turning towards him, "What happened in Dumbledores office."  
  
Draco turned to her, his eyes looking at the ground. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Mere rolled her eyes. "All he did was tell what happened in potions, and he got detention again."  
  
Kelso looked over at Draco again and put an arm on his shoulder. "Well, that isn't so bad, is it, Draco?" Kelso said, seeing a tear glisten his cheek. "Whats wrong, Draco? You can tell me, I won't hold it against you if that is what you think?"  
  
"Dumbleore said I could be at risk of being expelled for the rest of the year, you know, for using the Crucio curse on Potter. he says he has to discuss it with the Ministry of Magic first. If they agree, I will be going to...to...Azkaban." Draco finished, putting his head in his hands.  
  
Kelso and Mere gasped, kelso standing up quickly, almost knocking Draco to the floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Draco. We can't let that happen! You can't go to Azkaban, you aren't even old enough." kelso said, frantically.  
  
"They don't care. Dubledore said I used one of the Unforgiveable Curses, so they have to use the actions of an adult. That means whatever would happen to an adult for using the curse, the same would happen to me." Draco said, standing up.  
  
He glared at nothing in particular and kicked the nearest thing, the couch. "dangit, I can't go to Azkaban. Kelso, they will listen to you, you gotta help me get out of this bind I am in."  
  
Kelso moved closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, which made Draco crack a small smile.  
  
"Draco, I will help you. I will make them let you go, if it takes all I have." kelso said, smiling up at his tall figure.  
  
"well..... ummm..... Do you guys want to go to dinner now?" Mere said, standing up.  
  
Kelso looked over at Mere, forgetting she was there. "Sure, I will talk to Dumbledore then."  
As kelso entered the Great Hall with Draco and Mere for dinner, she couldn't help but feel anxious. After she talked to Snape, she might finally beable to excape the man she called her father. But she also had to talk to Dumbledore right away, for Draco sake. She couldn't bear for him to be in azkaban forever.  
  
'I will make sure that Draco doesn't go to Azkaban. I can't lose him like I lost my mother.' kelso thought to herself.  
  
Kelso was to wrapped up into her thoughts to actually know where she was going. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Dumbledore, seated at his seat in the great hall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I have to talk to you about Draco Malfoy." Kelso said, looking at him hopefully.  
  
"Sure, Miss Moran. But can we discuss this after dinner, please? I love what were having, Augratin Potatoes and chicken." Professer Dumbledore asked.  
  
kelso sighed. "I would, professor, but I am meeting professor Snape after dinner. I have to talk to him also. He asked me to meet him in the potions room as soon as I ate."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes Ma'am. Follow me. I will get both of us some dinner in my office."  
  
Kelso gave a sigh of relief. "Yes, professor."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and motioned for Kelso to follow him, and so she did.  
  
Kelso looked over at Draco and seen him looking at her. She smiled at him and left the Great Hall, not knowing he got up and followed them.  
  
When they entered his office, he sat down and motions for her to do also. He waved his hand and some food and two goblets appeared out of thin air.  
  
"Miss Moran, would you like to tell me what you needed me so badly for. I know it is about Mister Malfoy and what he did today." he said, looking at her.  
  
"Yes it is professor. I wanted to tell you that Potter did start it. I was watching it myself. They were at the same table doing the potion Snape assigned. I was watching and Draco was minding his own buisness, and then Potter started to talk to him. Potter must of said something awful because Draco stood up really fast and knocked the potion over. Then he yelled something i didn't understand, then he used crucio on Potter."  
  
"Is that all, Miss Moran?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"yes, it is profesor. I just don't want Draco to go to Azkaban." Kelso said, looking at Dumbledore with a sad gleam in her eye.  
  
" I see. Well, i will check into it for you, Miss Moran. If he does check out without this, I will not send him to Azkaban." Dumbledore said, a final note in his tone, which made Kelso also stand up.  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Kelso said, shaking his hand.  
  
She exited the door, and all of her thoughts raced back to her about Snape, her dad, and Draco.  
  
"Well, I guess it is time to go to Snapes Chambers." She shivered at the thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As kelso was about to knock on Snapes Office door, she heard two voices, one belonging to Snape and the other, to her father.  
  
She decided to risk it, and not knock, only to listen.  
  
" what were you thinking, Mr. Moran. You know she would tell someone soon enough." Snape said, sounding as he was tried of talking, and decided to start with the yelling.  
  
" I would never hurt my daughter, Severus. and you of all people should know that. She is probably making it up to get attention." mr. Moran said, in a somewhat calm voice.  
  
Kelso gasped, and heard Snape and her father stop talking abruptly.  
  
There were footsteps heading to the door, as kelso decided to knock, so they wouldn't think she was of course, eavesdropping.  
  
Snape answered the door. "Come in, Miss Moran." Snape said, stepping back so she could step through.  
  
Kelso entered the chambers, and seen her father sitting in front of Snapes desk, glaring at her.  
  
Snape went and sat behind his desk, motioning for her to sit down by her father.  
  
"Kelso, come sit by me." Mr. Moran said, standing up, and walked overto her,with a fake smile plastered on his face.  
  
"I would rather stand." kelso said, coldly.  
  
"Kelso, get your ass in that seat." mr. Moran said, grabbing her hair, not remembering Snape was in the room.  
  
kelso wimpered, but did not shed a tear.  
  
Snape strod across the room. "Chris, get your damn hands off her." he said, cold and menacing.  
  
Chris looked up. "You can't tell me what to do, Severus. She is my daughter, not yours. Why would you help her out with this, she is scared of you. she has always been."  
  
Kelso tried to stand up, but fell to her knees, but looked at her father with hatred.  
  
"I am not scared of him. The one I am scared of is you. You are awful, you treat me like I am a dog. Bloody hell, I wouldn't come home to you if I had to. I would rather stay at school for the summer."  
  
Chris looked at her with rage. "Don't talk to me like that, little girl. I am the one that raised you to be who you are today. and when you are 17, you are going to join the ranks with me, being the death eater all of the Morans have been."  
  
Snape pushed him against the wall, freeing kelso from his grasp. "She will never join if I have a say in it. Everyone her will protect her."  
  
"No they won't. I can kill you if I want, but I can't unless Voldemort says so. It is not our rightto kill a fellow death eater. So back off, Severus, before I kill you like I killed Seamus Finnagins father."  
  
"That earns you 20 yearsin Azkaban, chris." Dumbledore said, striding in the chamberswith his wand out. "And after I heard you were hurting Miss Moran from Severus, both of those counts you will serve in Azkaban for 40 to 50 years."  
  
Chris gaped at Albus Dumbledore and turned to Snape, and glared. "What the hell were you thinking, Severus? Turning in your own friend?"  
  
Severus glared. "I am not your friend, chris. You should know better then to hit a young woman."  
  
Kelso smiled at this.  
  
Just then, 2 dementors entered Snapes chambers, and everything went colder then it already was.  
  
Kelso shivered as she watched the dementors put hand- like cuffs on her fathers arm. he looked over at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Kelso, don't let them take me away. Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"You hurt me. and I can't forgive you for that." Kelso said, looking at her feet.  
  
The dementors shoved him towards the door. Kelso looked up to see her fathers leaving the office chamber.  
  
Severus glared at Chris' retreating back and turned a smile towardsKelso. "You will be safe now, sweet... I mean, kelso. Don't worry. He will be gone for a long time."  
  
Kelso smiled up at him. She motioned for him to come down to her. He bent down. "Thank you for all you did." She said, whispering in his ear, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Snape stood up to his full height, a little tint of pink on his cheeks. "Your welcome, Miss Moran."  
  
She never thought she would see one of her professors, especially Snape blush like that.  
  
Dumbledore coughed a little to get there attention away from each other. "Miss Moran, now that that is taken care of, all we need now is to find a place for you to stay, for the summer."  
  
" I don't know. All my relatives live in America, in Nebraska. I don't have to go, do I ?" kelso said, looking as if she really did not want to go.  
  
" I have an idea, Albus." snape said, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Go on, Severus. What is it?" Dumbledore asked, sitting down.  
  
" I have an idea that she could stay with me, since it is so close to Hogwarts, and she still could visit her friends while she is there. Only if you approve of course, Kelso."Snape said, looking down at her.  
  
Kelso nodded. "I would like that, Professor. Would it be ok, Professor Dumbledore?" kelso asked, eager.  
  
"Well, it would be good to do that, seeing as there is no other place likely. But it also would be a good idea to have a teacher look after her, so she would be under the protection so nothing could happen to her."Dumbledore said,looking from the eager face of Kelso, to the smile forming on Severus' face.  
  
"of course not. It would be my honor." Snape said.  
  
"Well, it is settled. For the summer, Miss Moran, you will be staying with Severus. Well, I rwally have to go now, as i have to talk to Minerva about this." Albus said, standing up and heading towards the door.  
  
He turned around as Severus and Kelso were talking. "And one more thing, Miss Moran," kelso turned to look at him, "Mr. Malfoy will not be going to Azkaban."  
  
kelsos jaw dropped. "Really???? Thank you, Professor. This is wonderful! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she ran over and hugged Albus, forgetting he was the head of Hogwarts.  
  
She blushed and stepped backwards, giving him some space. "Well, Severus, I know she is in good hands with you to protect her. I should think you should show her your place, as I would want to know myself."  
  
Severus nodded and Albus walked out of them room, not looking back to say his good-byes.  
A/N: ok, I decided to make this at least two more chapters long, as my friend did for me with her story. I would like to dedicate this story to Anndi Malfoy and her reviews for keeping me going, otherwise i would of stopped here.  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	8. Chapter 8: the reconciliation

The One  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I admire J.K. Rowling and love her work, and she inspired me to write them.  
chapter 8: The New Era of Time  
As Kelso entered the dungeon dorm, Snape at her side, Draco and Mere came jogging over to them, followed by Audrey and Tiny.  
  
"What happened to you, Kelso? I seen your dad get taken away by those dementors." Mere said, shuddering.  
  
"Should I tell them, Professor?" Kelso asked, looking up into his face, which was full of emotions running through him.  
  
"He gave a small smile downwards. "I don't think right now, Miss Moran. Maybe tomorrow, but you need your rest for now. It has been a long day."  
  
Draco looked between the both of them. "Kelso, what is going on?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, Draco." Kelso said, smirking, as he frowned.  
  
"Well, Miss Moran... I mean Kelsey," Severus said dramatically, "I must be going now, have to figure up a lesson plan for tomorrow for potions. Be sure to be at my office at 8 p.m. sharp, for your meeting."  
  
Everyone looked shocked about this statement, as Draco took a step forward, obviosly demanding an explanation on his girlfriends behalf.  
  
Kelso nodded, and Severus turned and headed back down to the portrait hole, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
"Kelso, what happened tonight?" Audrey asked, motioning for her to sit down.  
  
"I can only tell you parts of it, as Professor Dumbledore and Snape have suggested." Kelso said, looking around at all of them.  
  
"Well, go on. Tell us about it, I mean what you can tell." Tiny said, sitting beside her, Draco on the other side, and Audrey and Mere sitting down on the ground in front the armchair, staring up at her.  
  
"Well, here goes." Kelso said, and she took a deep breathe.  
  
"It all started when I was younger with my father calling me sweetheart I asked him not to do it, but then he'd hit me for saying that, and he beat me, That has been going on for almost 6 years, and was still counting. Then when Snape gave me detention, he kissed me and kept calling me sweetheart," Everyone gasped at this, and a deathly glimmer showed in Draco's eyes.  
  
"Then I ran to the door, and I sent him flying backwards, and opened the door and ran out, the same feelings as what my father did to me. Then when Snape made me go with him when Draco hurt Harry to the hospital wing, he said he was sorry for what he did, and I told him I didn't like him calling me sweetheart. He asked why, but I wouldn't tell him, until I couldn't take it no longer and I told him everything about my dad, and he was understanding. He said He could help me get away from my father."  
  
Draco, Audrey, and Tiny nodded at this, while Mere's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Then tonight, I went to Snapes office, and I heard yelling from Snape and my father. Snape was angry at him for doing it, then he heard me gasp. Snape opened the door, motioned for me to come in, and stood beside me. Father was trying to make me sit by him, but I wouldn't. Then he grabbed me by the hair, and Snape told him to stop. Father said he already killed one person, and he would Kill Snape if he had to."  
  
Kelso stopped for a breathe as Draco took her hand, motioning for her to go on with the story.  
  
"That is when Dumbledore came in, with two dementors. They took him with them, and he pleaded with me to help him, but I didn't. Then when they were gone, Dumbledore said I had no other place to stay, besides with my family in America. So Snape suggusted I stay with him, since it is so close. And that is what happened." Kelso finally finished, falling back into the armchair, she feeling light headed from all the talking.  
  
The four of them were in a stunned silence, until Draco spoke up. "Wow. you said all that in like 5 minutes." He said, standing up and start to pace the room.  
  
Mere stood up also, looking at Kelso."You never told me your father hurt you, kelso. Why didn't you? I am your best friend?"  
  
Kelso opened her mouth but nothing came out, so she shut it again.  
  
" Why did Snape say that you should stay at his house? Is this all some kind of joke, of some sort?" Tiny asked, wringing her hands in her lap.  
  
"OK, Mere, I couldn't tell you, even how tight we were. and I don't think Snape was joking around. He said something of having Adult Protection for me, and I would be closer to school, and he could take me." Kelso said, after a minute of silence.  
  
"But, Why? He would never do that for any one, not even me." Draco said, stopped pacing, and came and sit down.  
  
"I know you have been there, Draco. I hear you talking about his house all the time with Crabbe and Goyle." Kelso said, while Audrey nodded in agreement.  
  
"It is true, I visit him with my father, sometimes. But that ahs never meant I stayed with him." Draco said, leaning back in the chair.  
  
"Kelso, why does Snape want to meet you at 8 tomorow?" Mere asked, looking up at her.  
  
"He is going to arapperate us to his house, to show me around there, before I get settled in in a couple months, and to drop my other suitcase off." Kelso said, a smile on her face.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me, but Snape has the most brilliant smile I have ever seen." Tiny said, forgetting Draco was in the room.  
  
"You like Snape, Tiny?" Draco said, a smirk forming on his face.  
  
Tiny blushed. " So? What is it to you, Malfoy?" she said, challenging him.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing." Draco said, turning around, almost laughing.  
  
"I just never thought I wouls see the day that a student actually liked Snape, in that way."  
  
Tiny glared. "If you bloody hell tell anyone about it, I will have to curse you with something awful."  
  
"Ooooh...I am so scared." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, it is time for me to go to bed, guys. I have to get up early in the morning." Kelso said, standing up and stretching, heading for the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Good Night, Kelso." Draco said, walking over to her and giving her a kiss, as everyone started gagging and making noises.  
  
Kelso snorted and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Draco. I can't kiss under these conditions." she said, looking over at the three girls, who were pretending like they didn't do anything.  
  
"Want to go up to my bed and find how quiet it can be, without them?" He asked, as Kelso blushed and the girls giggled.  
  
"We better make it another night, Drac." Kelso said, yawning.  
  
"Ooooh...and it was getting good." Audrey said, a glimmer in her eyes.  
  
Kelso waved them off. "Good Night, Everyone."  
  
At that, kelso went up to the girls' dormitory and fell asleep. 


	9. Dark Mark Talk

The One  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
Chapter 9: The Dark Mark Talk  
The day came and went, much to Snapes liking. He couldn't help but feel a little anxious about the upcoming night. "Wonder if she'll like my house?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Quiet down, Gryffindors, and get back to work." Severus snarled, sending the Gryffindors into quiet mode.  
  
Severus walked over to the Slytherins, walking past the empty seat of Harry Potter. "I really do hope he is well." Severus thought, sending a death glare at Ron, who was looking at him.  
  
As he got to the Slytherin side fo the room, he headed straight over to Kelso, Mere, and Draco. "Very good, Miss Moran. Great job, Mr. Malfoy. Keep up the good work, but make sure to add the spider legs in a few inutes, Miss Davidson." Severus said, hearing Mere sigh.  
  
"What was that, Miss Davidson?" Severus asked, when he heard her whispering to Kelso.  
  
"Oh, Nothing Professor. Sorry." Mere said, looking down quickly at the potion.  
  
"It better be." Snape said, and turned and walked away.  
  
When class was almost over, and everyone was packing there things into there bag, Snape strode over to Kelso, Mere, and Draco.  
  
They looked up at him.  
  
'Mister Malfoy, come to the front after class. I need to have a word with you." Snape said, as Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
He strode to his desk, and leaned back in his chair, waiting for class to be over. As the rest of the kids rushed out the door, Draco stayed behind, and walked up the steps to Snapes desk.  
  
"Mister Malfoy," he said, and pointed to a chair. "I must have a word with you. Professor Dumbledore asked me to inform you, since he couldn't himself, and I am head of the house, that I must take responsibilities for my students actions."  
  
Draco paled and sat farther back in his chair. "Yes, Professor." Draco said, looking at the head of house, not looking away.  
  
Professor Snape held Dracos intense gaze for a moment before answering. "Well, for what you did to Potter was a criminal offense, I must take action. and for that, The Minister of Magic decided that you will not be serving time in Azkaban for what you did to him," Draco sighed in relief and colored back somewhat. "But I will regret to inform you that you are suspended from Quidditch for the next game, and you will be serving detention with Mr. Filch."  
  
Draco paled a little bit again. "b -but Professor....you can't suspend me from Quidditch, I am the seeker. Who will they put in my place if I am gone?"  
  
Snape looked down for a moment, as if in deep thought. When he looked up, he had a smile on his face. "We will put Pansy Parkinson in you place," Snape had a small smile on his face and Draco gasped in horror. "She is not that bad of player, as from my point of view. She is the 2nd best player in Slytherin House. When I used to be seeker, I was one of the best on my team too."  
  
Draco smirked. "Well, she better be good. We are not going to lose to Potter again."  
  
Snape smirked, rivaling Dracos. "You can count on that, Mister Malfoy. Now, since you know what will be going on, you are dismissed. I have to go inform Miss Parkinson about her new position."  
  
Snape and Draco both stood up, walking with each other in silence until they got to the dungeon door. "Get some rest Malfoy, you look horrid." Snape said, a little smile on his face again.  
  
Draco sighed. " I should...But I need to catch up to my other class, in Charms." Draco said, looking up at the Professor and meeting his gaze.  
  
Snape looked away and smirked again. "Might as well be on your way, don't want to keep you from that foolish wand waving crap."  
  
Draco looked down the hall, to see if any one was there. "I have one more question, Professor."  
  
Snape looked down at him. "Well, go on."  
  
"Is my father getting along ok? I haven't heard in him for ages." Draco said and asked, looking up at him as he frowned a bit.  
  
"I thought you didn't like him, Malfoy," Draco shrugged. "well, he is now doing fine. He is being to overprotective of Voldemort. He has become a watchdog for him. If anything happens, it is his fault now matter what he says or pleads," Snape looked over at him with a tinge of fear in his eyes, and he bent down and took his shoulders. " Malfoy, you must promise me that you will not go with your father to the meeting in a couple weeks. Something I dread might come to the surface, and it has to deal with you. About you becomeing a full fledged death eater."  
  
Draco gasped. "I-I-I don't want to be...one." He choked out.  
  
"What Voldemort does to all the Death Eaters who want to join, is a very scary thing. Before you get the Dark mark, you have to do something very dreadful. He usually makes them sacrifice another human being." Snape said, as draco looked at him with complete fear and hate in his eyes.  
  
"Did my father do that? Kill someone?" Draco asked, looking straight at him. "Of course he did," Snape snarled. "He would kill any one that got in his way of not pleasing voldemort. He has killed over 20 people since he started this bloody thing."  
  
Draco looked at the ground, a tear suddenly rolling down his cheek. " I will try to not go. But if my father gets angry, well, you know what happens..." Draco said.  
  
"yes, I do Malfoy." Snape said, in a softer tone that a snarl. "But promise me you will try to not go. If he makes you, send word with an owl. Make sure to have the parchment ready, and to your owl it is tied. If he comes up to your room to get you, and I surely think he will, send the owl before you let him in. Ok? Promise me?"  
  
"I do. Well, I have to be off to charms. See you tomorrow." Draco said, turning around to leave.  
  
Snape turned back to the dungeon, not noticing the tears run down Dracos cheek as draco turned to look at him leave.  
hey hey hey everyone...sorry bout not updating sooner.....I haven't beenable to forever. Long week ahead of me...I probably won't beable to update for at least til schools over in a few weeks....byez!!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	10. Taking a Stroll through Snapes Mansion

The One  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice  
Chapter 10: Taking a stroll through Snapes Mansion  
"Are you ready, Miss Moran?" Severus Snape asked, looking down at her. "Yes, Professor, I am." Kelso replied, also looking up at him.  
  
"Good, because we are arapperating in a minute or so." Severus said, walking over to the opening of the dungeon.  
  
"But Professor, I thought we couldn't arapperate on school grounds?" Kelso said, following him.  
  
"Of couse we couldn't, Miss Moran, that is why we are leaving the grounds. We are going past the gates, then we can leave." Severus said, sighing, looking tired, it showing from the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"Professor, are you alright. You seem to be tired alot during Potions?" Kelso asked, walking with him through the halls, up to the Great Hall.  
  
"Enough with the questions, Miss Mor...I mean Kelsey. Let's just go before some scoundral tries to follow us." Severus said, in a voice forced calm.  
  
Kelso immediately stopped talking, and followed him through the huge oak doors, and out of the castle.  
  
She was walking behind him, trying to keep up, but at the same time trying to avoid the cloak that kept hitting her in the face. 'Every bloody time,' she thought to herself, dodging the swish of his cloak for the millionth time. 'How does he do it? How can he keep that cloak moving at me trying to kill me even when he is walking slow.'  
  
She kept pondering at this question all the way to the front of the gates, not knowing when she stopped.  
  
"Miss Moran?" Severus said, looking at her. She was looking at the ground, lost in thought.  
  
"Miss Moran?" he said again, this time annoyed that she wasn't paying attention.  
  
He sighed, and looked up at the sky, which was blackening by the minute.  
  
He looked back at her and there eyes met. She suddenly jumped,forgetting she was with him.  
  
He smirked. "Well, you deserved that for not paying ATTENTION." Severus snapped, sending Kelso back a step.  
  
"Take my hand." Severus ordered, getting a strange look in reply.  
  
"Why?" Kelso asked, blinking.  
  
"Take my Hand." he snarled, and he saw fear in her eyes.  
  
He mumbled under his breathe. He grabbed her hands with his and brought her close to him, their bodies touching.  
  
Kelso gasped, but didn't try to pull away, knowing she would be in trouble.  
  
He looked down at her, and started to say a spell. She felt his hands tighten around hers, and she closed her eyes.  
  
She let his words enlope her. His voice was like a song, soft and soothing. She never heard a voice like his, usually dark and hateful, but now sounding sweet like the night air. She could smell his cologne, a warm spice. She lay her head against his shoulder, letting his words enchant her. She felt this is where she belonged, in his embrace, him holding her.  
  
Before she knew it, he let her go, her stumbling alittle bit, trying to regain balance. "Sorry, professor." kelso said, finally standing up straight. She looked up at the night sky, seeing a flash of lighting over head, and feeling a few raindrops on her hand.  
  
He looked at her awkwardly, but resumed his usual position. "Will, Kelsey, follow me. We might as well be going inside the house since we are here." he said, pointing to a house about 20 feet away.  
  
"Wow." she said, and looked over at the mansion in front of her. It was a dark blue, or maybe even a black. It was over 4 stories high, with an huge iron fence surrounding it. The big iron gate was the most interesting of all, because angels surrounding it.  
  
As they entered through the gate, there was a huge lawn. As they walked up to the front door, there was a huge oak door going inside the house, but the interesting part about it was an Angel for a knocker.  
  
"So I see you like Angels, huh professor?" Kelso asked, her eyes looking up at him in awe.  
  
"Well, if you must know, and I think you do, my wife loved angels." Severus said, looking ahead at the door.  
  
"I didn't know you were married, Professor?" Kelso said, staring at him. " I don't want to be an intruder. I can leave..."  
  
"Nonsense, Kelsey. You will stay here. By all means, I do not mind. Plus, you would not be intruding. My wife is dead. She has been gone for 10 years." Severus said, looking down at her, showing no emotion at all in his face.  
  
"I am so sorry, Professor." Kelso said, looking down at her feet. "As I said, by all means, you are welcome here." Severus said, picking up her suitcase.  
  
He opened the door and went inside, Kelso following him again in complete awe. As she walked in, she saw how big the house really was. There was at least 5 doors on each side as she walked in the front door. When he shut the door behind her, she set the suitcase down an whistled.  
  
A house elf came running down the stair steps at full speed and stopped in front of Severus.  
  
"Master is home." a house elf bowed, and 2 more house elfs came to into the picture.  
  
"You don't have to bow, Tinkey" Severus said, and the house elf just nodded.  
  
"Tinky and Bell, will you take Miss Morans luggage up to the guest bedroom. She will be staying with us for a while." Severus said, and the two nodded.  
  
"Yes sir, we will." said Bell, and they took off with Kelsos luggage up the stair case, and turned a corner out of site.  
  
" And Tiny, can you please go make miss Moran and myself some dinner. We will be here for at least 3 hours. She will be staying with us over the summer. I will be showing her the house, if you could be so kind to do so." Severus said, glancing at kelso, seing her light up when the house elf nodded at her.  
  
"Yes, sirs. Tiny will do that for Madter and Miss." she said, and scampered off.  
  
There was a silence for a moment between the two of them before severus took her by the arm over to the first room on the right.  
  
He opened the door, and they both walked in to a huge room. " This, Miss Moran, is my study. You do not come in here without my permission or unless I or one of the house elves in with you. The only reason you may come in here is to get me with a house elf, or when I bring you in here, for important reasons."  
  
"Yes, sir. I will." Kelso said, as he led her out of the room.  
  
Severus showed her the rest of the rooms, and her eyes were shining with admiration. They went through the kitchen, dining room, library, and the rest of the rooms, besides for the 4th level.  
  
"Miss Moran, you also are not permitted to go up to the 4th level of my house. It is personal and I do not like intruders. If you do, there will be dire consequences." Severus said, looking over at her, and she nodded in understanding.  
  
" I won't, professor." she said.  
  
"Good. Since you will be living with me for a great while, you may start calling my by my first name, and I will try the same for you." Severus said, looking at her when she turned a shade of pink.  
  
"I will, profess...I mean, S-Severus. Sorry, but it will take a time getting used to." she said, leaning against the door leading to the upper level she was restricted from.  
  
"Well, it look like there is a storm heading this way, so I think it will be best to stay the night here." Severus said, taking her arm and leading her to the kitchen.  
  
Severus pulled a chair out from under the table and looked pointedly at her, then the chair. She took the hint, and sat down. Severus sat on the opposite side of her, clasping his hands together.  
  
They sat in silence for a couple minutes, until the house elf came walking in with their food.  
  
"Heres food for Sir and Miss. Masters favorite, Chicken, scallops, and rashers of ham." Tinky said, sitting the food down and scampering off.  
  
They both ate in silence, except for the usual little talk at dinner time. When they finished, Severus stood up, took her hand and lifted her up.  
  
"Now, I think it is time to go to the chambers for bed." Severus said, dropping her hand and letting her follow him up the stairs to her room.  
  
When he opened the door and admitted her into it, she looked around and found her suitcase at the rear of her bed, like in her dormitory in the castle.  
  
"I bid thee good night, and I will see you in the daylight hours. If you need me for any reason, you may ask Tinky or Bell to come fetch me." Severus said, and turned and exited the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Kelso sighed and looked around again. The walls were white, which made her a little perky, instead of the usual gray. The floor was of a gray marble, which were cold gainst her feet as she took off her shoes.  
  
Keslo dressed into her Pajamas, and crawled into the bed, under the blankets, putting her wand on the table beside her. She sighed as she forgot to turn off the lights, and picked up her wand and pointed it at the light switch. "Nox" she whispered. She set her wand down, and rolled on to her side.  
  
' I knew it. I knew I would feel safe with him. This is actually the only place I have ever felt safe with anyone.' she thought to herself. At that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
A/N: Yes, I know this is sorta a long chapter....but that makes it more interesting. Also, I know this has been he 2nd chapter in like less then a week, which i haven't been able to do in a long time. ya know, School work and everything has gotten in the way of that....well, since now ya know I better be off!!! TTYL!!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	11. Chapter 11: Confrontation with Granger

The One  
story by: Snapes Apprentice . .  
  
.  
  
The next morning, when Severus Snape awoke, he opened his eyes to someone staring at him. He jumped with a start, and sat up quickly.  
  
He looked down to Bell looking at him, with her huge hazel eyes. "Bell," Severus growled, which made the elf jump and cover her ears in the process. "Bell, don't ever, EVER, do that again. How many bloody times do I have to tell you."  
  
Bell covered her eyes. "Bell sorry. Bell came to tell Master that Mistress is awake."  
  
Severus glared and sighed at the same time, and laid back down on the bed. "Thank you Bell, for your kindness, but now you must leave. I must get dressed, and please make Miss Moran her breakfast. I will be down there in a minute or two."  
  
"Yes, Master. Bell will get Mistress breakfast." she said, and left Severus' bedroom with a 'pop'.  
  
Severus lay they for a moment, before sitting up again. He ran his fingers through his hair, and sighed.  
  
He stood up and pulled his trousers on, then also put his shirt on. He grabbed his shoes, socks, and put them on also. Then he grabbed his black cloak, and walked down the stairs.  
  
He entered the dining room, and Kelso was sitting there, eating rashers of bacon, pancakes, and an omlet, with some pumpkin juice.  
  
"Hello, Severus" Kelso said, after she swallowed her food.  
  
"Good to see your up, Miss Moran. At about a half past eight, we must be going back to school." Severus said, sitting down in front of her.  
  
"But why? Can we not stay here for at least another day?" she said, taking another bite of her omlet.  
  
Severus looked at her surprised. "You actually want to stay here?"  
  
"Yeah, your house is really neat. I want to look around some more." kelso replied, looking up at him.  
  
"Sorry, Mi..I mean Kelsey. But we must get back to school. Maybe on the next weekend, we can come back, and you can look around some more. But today, you have school, and I have to teach potions to all those pathetic children who do not know the difference between Wolfsbang and Squibuli potions." he said, picking up his fork, as his breakfast appeared in front of him.  
  
"Can Draco come?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
"Kelsey, I do not know. Only if Professor Dumbledore says he can. He is the head of this school. If not, he cannot come."he replied, taking a bite of his pancake.  
  
"Deal." Kelso said, looking up and smiling over at him.  
  
They appeared before the school gates with a pop. Kelso let go of him and they started up for the castle, going through the Great Oak Doors.  
  
"Everyone is at Breakfast now. So you and I must go get ready for school. But from now on during school, you must call my Professor. The only time you may call me by my first name is at my house" severus said, looking over at her.  
  
"Yes, sir." she said, sighing.  
  
They both headed there seperate ways to get ready.  
  
As Kelso headed down the corridors, towards the slytherin Dungeon common room, someone appeared in front of her, and she ran head first into a girl.  
  
Kelso staggered, and looked over at the girl she ran into. "Granger, what do you think you are doing down here?" Kelso growled, looking at her.  
  
"Anyone can be here, it is not just for you. Plus, I am not going to tell you why I have been down here.I am a Prefect and It is a free country." Hermione said, defensivley.  
  
Kelso glared at her a she walked by. "Bitch." she said aloud, knowing Hermione heard her.  
  
Hermione whipped around. "What did you call me, Moran?" she asked, a glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"I called you a bitch, Granger. I can call you anything I want. It is a free country." Kelso replied, mocking her.  
  
Hermione pulled out her wand. "You ever call me that again, you will suffer the consequences."  
  
"Oooh....I am so scared." she replied, pretending to cower in fear.  
  
"I can tell in your eyes that you are. You can make me mad, but I will get over it. But if you get me pissed, that is a different story. If you call me names, I will not tolerate to hex you." Hermione said, acid dripping from her voice.  
  
"Whatever." Kelso replied, turning around and heading to the dungeons. Before she knew it, something whizzed right beside her, almost coming in contact with her face.  
  
She turned around and found Hermione standing there, her wand pointing right at her face.  
  
"I told you, don't you EVER call me names. I have been called enough names by Malfoy and his little gang and in my old school. IN the old school, I didn't know I had powers, so I just dealt with them, letting them call me names, and going home and crying, because they hurt me so bad. But I will not take any more of this name calling from you. You may think I won't do it, but I will. I already tried, if you haven't noticed."  
  
For the first time, Kelso was speechless, not knowing what to say to that.  
  
"Well, since you told me that, I must say I am sorry for the pain the people at your Muggle school called you." Kelso said, being sincere.  
  
Hermione lost some of the anger she had, as it left her eyes. "I must be going. Please don't tell anyone what I said. You do, I mean what I say I will do."  
  
At that, Hermione turned and left for the light away from the dungeons. . . . . . A/N: ok, does this chapter seem kinda weird???? I dunno, but after I read it, it sounds like it. I write this as I think of it, so I just sit and start writing the story, whatever comes to my mind....so just tell me what you think of this....Please REVIEW!!! TTYL!!! . . . *Snapes Apprentice* 


	12. The Wrath of a Friend

The One  
  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice. . . . . Chapter 12: The Wrath of a Friend . . . .  
Kelso turned around and went to the dungeons. Even though it was usually cold in the dungeons, it was colder then usual for the middle of Febuary.  
  
Kelso was still thinking of Hermione as she muttered the password *Dragonus Incantrum* and walked into the dungeon, only to have someone shreik her name.  
  
She looked over and found Mere and Harry, sitting on the couch by the fire. Kelso's jaw dropped at the site. There clothes were disheveled, and Mere's hair was messed up as for Harry had red lip gloss on his face. They both were trying to straighten their persons, without much success.  
  
"MERE, what the hell is Potter doing in here? Kelso said, trying to grasp the thought of him actually being in the Slytherin dungeon.  
  
"Well, I....As I said before, he is my boyfriend. And you can not do a thing about it. I didn't do anything about you going out with Ron Weasley. How is that so different then Harry?"Mere replied, defensively.  
  
Kelso and Harry gasped, Kelso for Mere actually revealing that and Harry never knowing Ron went out with a Slytherin.  
  
"How dare you? I have not told a living soul you have been going out with him. Not even Draco."Kelso replied, frowning at the thought she was eventually going to tell Draco she was going out with Harry.  
  
"Mere and Kelsey, stop fighting. If this is what I am doing to your friendship, then I don't think I should go out with you anymore." harry said, looking at the ground.  
  
Mere gasped, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Harry started for the door, and Mere couldn't speak. Finally she found her voice. "Harry, don't leave. It's ok, we are still friends. I mean, best friends. You are not ruining our friendship. Please, Please, don't leave."  
  
Harry looked over at her, and took her hand. "Sorry, Mere, but I can't break up another friendship between two people I know care about each other. I already broke up one friendship between Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. I can't do it again."  
  
At that, Harry dropped her hand, and walked out the door. . . "I hate you." Mere said, a little bit softer then a yell.  
  
"Kelso turned to her. "I had nothing to do with this. Me and you are friends, it was his choice what he did. I told you before, he was a jerk." Kelso replied, trying to stay calm and not run over to Mere and give her a hug, to stop her crying.  
  
"I hate you. You ruined my relationship with harry. And you are not my friend. Get away from me." she said in a murderous whisper. . . Four days passed since the incident with Mere, and Kelso has been feeling the rath of her ever since. 'When is she going to get over it?' Kelso thought to herself, heading to Potions class, Mere striding past her, walking with Pansy and her gang, all of them glaring at her.  
  
As she walked in in class, she found Draco sitting by himself, probably waiting for Crabbe and Goyle, who hasn't shown up yet.  
  
She sat down beside him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked over to her and smiled. "Hey. How are you doing?" Draco asked, somehow sensing she was down about something.  
  
"It is Mere. She hasn't talked to me in over four days." Kelso replied, shaking her head back and forth.  
  
"What happened now? Last time you two got in a fight, you couldn't tell me. " he said, frowning over at her, his gray eyes looking her over.  
  
"Well, this is the same situation, but as last time, it is involving a certain guy. That is why I couldn't and still can't tell you" Kelso said, moving her hand to move a piece of hair out of the front of her face.  
  
Draco nodded and turned his attention to the figures coming in the door, Potter one of them.  
  
Draco smirked. "Here is my favorite part of the day. I will be back soon, Kelso." he said, standing up, Kelso standing up beside him.  
  
"I will come with you this time. I really want to see what goes on between you two, I mean 3, including Weasley." she said, and he frowned at her.  
  
"o..k. sure. Come with me." he said, taking her arm and moving towards the desk of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Potter.....Weasel. How happy I am to see you." Draco drawled, his cold gray eyes locked onto Harry.  
  
Harry looked at Kelso for a moment, then back to Draco. "Shove it, malfoy. Or do you still not get that line I gave you in 3rd year?" Harry asked, nonchalantly.  
  
Draco glared. "I understand perfectly, Potter. The only reson I do this to you is to see your reaction. Or have you still not figured that out?"  
  
Ron stood up. "I will say it again and again, Leave us the hell alone, Malfoy. And take your girlfriend with you."  
  
Draco decided not to reply to that, and looked down at the other figure sitting, Hermione.  
  
"Why, isn't it my favorite mud---ow" he said, as Kelso kicked him in the leg, her making a face to tell him to stop.  
  
Ron burst out laughing. "so, you can't even take a girl. How pathetic. If you can't even handle a girl, how do you think you will handle Harry?"  
  
"You are easier to beat then a girl, you mother...." he stopped, as Hermione jumped up, her wand out.  
  
"You basterd. How could you even consider yourself a pure-blood. That does not mean you are better then anyone else in this room. You dare say one more thing about me friends, I will hex you till the coming of the new year, you stupid little prick." she said, boiling in rage, as Kelso stepped back a step.  
  
"What is going on here?" asked a silky voice, no one seeing or hearing him come in. . . . . A/N: hey hey hey everyone.....yes, I know this is a short chapter, bt it is a cool one. Well, I will try to update soon....ttyl everyone!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	13. A talk with the Boy who lived

The One  
  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice . . Chapter 13: A Talk with the Boy who Lived . . . . . .  
All five of them turned around, looking up into the face of Severus Snape.  
  
"As I asked you little prats before, what is going on here?" Severus asked, looking around at all five of them.  
  
"The stupid git started it. It is his fault. He is the one that came over to us." Harry replied, coolly.  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow to Harry, and turned his attention to Draco and Kelso. "So, Mr. Malfoy, what is all this commotion about?"  
  
"Well, you know me. I came over to have a little "talk" with Potter, Weasley, and Granger, and he blew up at me, and started talking about Kelso. Then Weasley did the same thing. I started to say something back, then Granger started yelling at me also, as you heard, I think." Draco replied, not looking him in the eyes.  
  
Severus looked at all five of them again, and replied in a non-enthusiastic tone, "Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Miss Granger, 10 points each from Gryffindor, and a detention for all of you," Draco smirked, just as Severus looked over at him and kelso. "You both will be joining them. 20 points each from Slytherin, and you also get a detention, Miss Moran and Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Kelso gasped. "But Professor, I didn't have anything to do with this."  
  
"Well, Miss Moran, you were with him, so I am assuming you had something to do with this. You brought this detention on yourself. You converse with the person who act like they are better then everyone, you get treated like one of them." Snape said, in his strong voice. "I will see you all at 8 sharp in the dungeons."  
  
Kelso nodded. "Now will you all please take a seat. Let's get this class over with. I am assuming you all have your cauldrons and ingredients out for the Jerichoholic potion you will be making. I must have this done by the end of class. You don't finish, you will stay after until you get it done. You may begin." severus said, striding up to his desk, and taking a seat.  
  
Kelso and Draco both walked back to their seats, sitting and working in silence until the potion was finished. . . As potions got over,everyone was relieved to get out of his class. "Could you believe that Jerichoholic potion could make you stronger? Kelso asked, and Draco looked over at her with interest.  
  
"I actually knew what that potion was. My father let me watch him make it before. He made it for Voldemort, because he was ordered to do it, of course." Draco said, sounding a bit sad.  
  
"Draco, it's ok. You are not like that, I am sure of it. You wouldn't take orders from that jerk." she said, smiling over at him.  
  
He looked over at her like she was mental. "Of course I would have to. If not, he would kill me. You know what voldemort is like. That is exactly what happened to you mom, remember."  
  
Kelso dropped her eyes. "Yeah, I know. But I still believe one day he is going to pay for what he has done."  
  
Draco put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, sweetie, look on the bright side. The best part of our night is coming up. We get to be with Snape for 2 hours."Draco said, trying but failing to sound enthusiastic.  
  
"And I thought he was your favorite teacher." Kelso replied, rolling her eyes. . . Before any of them knew it, 8 o'clock was at their doorstep. Both of them sighed and they entered the dungeon, to serve the detention they both regretted.  
  
"Ah, Miss Moran, Mr. malfoy, just in time. Now all of you listen," Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up from talking and listened. "You all will be pairing up with a partner, and making another Jerichoholic potion for me. Since there is five of you, one of you will be doing it alone. So now, let's make this fair. Mr. Malfoy, you will be going with Mr. Weasley, and Miss Moran, you will be going with Mr. potter. I think you can handle this by yourself, Miss Granger." Snape said, sounding more evil then planned.  
  
Kelso groaned. She walked over to Harry, and sat beside him, both not speaking to each other.  
  
They both took turns putting the ingredients in, one by one.  
  
"Can you pass me the spiderlegs?" Harry asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
Kelso picked them up on her right side of her, and passed them to him, harry murmuring a thanks.  
  
They both worked in silence for a couple more minutes, before Kelso started talking to him again, in a low whisper.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you." kelso whispered, harry looking at her in mild surprise. "It is about Mere."  
  
Harry sighed, and looked at her, directly in the eyes, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Ok, you shouldn't of broke up with her. I mean it. She really likes you, and I know you like her. I didn't mean to come out sounding rude the other day, i was just in a bad mood to start with, then I saw you in the dungeon, and I took my anger out on you and Mere. Please, you have to get back with her. She really does like you, more then any other guy she has been around. Please do it, for you and her." Kelso replied, looking at the ground. "Plus, I really want my best friend back." Kelso said, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Harry put his hand under her chin, and tilted it up, making her look at him. He had a smile on his face, and also a tear. "Do you mean that?" he asked. "Yes, please, just go back with her, and get it over with. She missed you so much, and I know you also do. Please, I don't want her to be mad at me anymore." she replied in a soft voice.  
  
"I do miss her. I will talk to her tomorrow." he said, as Kelso smiled. She reached over, and gave him a hug, not letting go right away.  
  
Harry put his arms on her back, not knowing what to do. 'I knew he wouldn't suspect this. This is great, I hope Mere excepts this as an apology.' she thought to herself, forgetting she was still hugging him.  
  
"She loves you." she whispered in his ear, Harry dropping his hands and looking at her. Kelso sat back down. "She talked about you all the time. I just though you should know that."  
  
"Miss Moran, Mr. Potter. Get BACK to work, now, or you will have another detention. I f I see you hug one more time, you will both be getting some more detention time from me." Snape replied, Draco looking up, and dropped his knife he was holding. . . . . . A/N:Hey hey hey everyone. Yes, this is a good chapter, I like it.It has to be one of my favs. Also, I will try to get you a chapter by the time I leave for colorado, i leaving being the 13th of june. TTYL!!!!!!!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	14. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in: NO HOL...

The One  
  
story by: Snapes Apprentice  
  
Chapter 14: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in: NO HOLDS BARRED MATCH! WWE STYLE! . . . . . . . (Draco's POV)  
  
'What did Snape just say?' Draco thought to himself. He looked over at Harry and Kelso, Harry blushing a bit, Kelso unmoving.  
  
Draco lept up from the chair. Everyone turned to look at him, including his partner.  
  
"Sit back down, do you want another detention?" Ron whipered, grabbing his robes and trying to pull him down.  
  
"Let go of me, Weasley. Potter just hugged my girlfriend, and I will not stand for this." Draco replied, hotly.  
  
Draco removed himself from the table, and charged at Harry, not caring Snape told him, "You damn child, sit down."  
  
Draco stopped beside them, and pulled Harry to his feet. "You bloody bastard, don't you dare touch my girlfriend again, or I will kill you."  
  
Kelso jumped to her feet in protest, "You will not, Draco or Mere will have a fit with you."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her, but then turned back to Harry, still clutching his robes.  
  
Snape swept over to them, "Put Mr. Potter down right now, Malfoy. Or I will give you a lifetime of detentions."  
  
Hermione rushed over, as Draco dropped Harry to the ground. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked, as he nodded.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you please take your seat. You, Miss Moran, please go with her, I have to sort some things out."  
  
Kelso nodded and gave Draco a 'it-would-suck-to-be-you' look, and followed Hermione over to the table, as Draco turned to face the evil looking teacher before him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you have been acting like a child. Do I dare ask what Lucius would think? You can not go around trying to harm other students. Since you have done this, and Potter did absolutely nothing, I must take 25-points from Slytherin, and 2 detentions with me." Snape said, getting an evil-look from Draco.  
  
"You brought this on yourself. " He said. "Miss Moran, Granger, Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy. Your detention ends in 10 minutes. I suspect you use your time wisely." Snape snapped, before heading back up to his desk, and sitting down.  
  
Harry smirked at Draco, rivaling his own. Draco turned and went back and sat down beside Ron, and continued working,not looking at Ron. . . 10 minutes later, everyone was dismissed. Draco and Kelso walked out together, Harry, Ron, and Hermione right behind.  
  
As soon as they were five minutes away from the dungeons, Draco turned to face Harry again.  
  
"Snapes not her to help you now, Potter. Can you not even defend yourself without anyone helping you." he drawled, looking him over.  
  
He could tell Harry was getting angry, at the way his pupils dialated, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Whats wrong, Potter. Too scared of me to say anything."Draco replied, a smirk on his face.  
  
Harry dropped his wand, him shaking in rage. "Or are you like your father, James? The only way to get someone was to take someone elses?" Draco said, talking a step forward.  
  
(A/N: ok, right now, for most of this next chapter, it is going WWE(World wrestling entertainment) style baby. So yeah, I am pretending Draco is like the Rock, and Harry is the Hurricane. The two had a match a month or two ago, and I am going to use that. The underdog had the upper hand for a while...mwuahah!)  
  
At that, Harry sprung at him. Draco was caught by surprise, as harry lept and punched him.  
  
Draco lay there for a moment, not realizing what really happened.  
  
Draco stood up quickly, wiping a bit of blood coming from his lip.  
  
Draco then lunged at him, but Harry moved away, causing Draco to run into Ron. Both Ron and him fell, hitting the floor with a thud.  
  
Ron let out a moan. "Get off of me. Go fight him, if your a man. He has been waiting for this since fourth year, to get a hold of you." He whispered in his year. "GETT OFF OF ME!" he said again, finally pushing him off himself.  
  
Ron stood up, as Draco did too. He stood up, and got in the wrestling stance, waiting for Harry to move at him again.  
  
Harry went for the punch, and it landed him right in the face.  
  
Draco replied with a punch to the gut, just as Hermione ran from the scene, Kelso behind her.  
  
Harry fell over, and Draco looked down, a smirk on his face. Draco stood over him, him between his legs, and looked down one more time. "You can't beat me potter."  
  
Harry glared, then smiled. "Oh yes, I can." Draco frowned, just as Harry kicked him in his groin, and Draco crumbled, falling to his knees, trying to breathe. 'He must watch that muggle crap called wrestling. I hate the one they call the Peoples Champ' he thought to himself.  
  
Harry laughed, and jumped up, and started to kick him in the side. Draco finally regained composure, and attacked. He went punch after punch, not letting Harry get any hits in. Finally, he gave Harry right hook to the jaw, before he fell.  
  
Draco grabbed his wand, them left unnoticed for most of the time, and pointed it at Harry, his lip bleeding, him still crouching a bit, from the knee to his groin.  
  
(Harry's POV)  
  
Harry looked up, knowing what he had to do. He kicked the wand from his hand, and stood up. Just as draco picked it up again, harry sideswept him, letting him fall to the ground on his back.  
  
He laughed to himself about this, even though it hurt him to do it. 'I will defeat him, no matter what it takes.' he thought, before standing up again, in the stance of the Hurricane, his favorite wrestler.  
  
"Wats up wit dat" he said, as Draco looked up at him and Snarled, "You will pay potter. I also know some moves."  
  
(Dracos POV)  
  
He jumped up, and also sideswept Harry, sending him to the ground. He flipped him onto his stomach, and did the only move he ever seen a wrestler do, the Camel hold. He sat on his back, and put his hands under his chin, and pulled. Harry screamed him pain, and Draco wouldn't let go. Ron finally interfered, and kicked him, sending him off Harry. He helped Harry up, but Draco was on him again, not letting go.He pushed Ron away, and did the camel hold again. Harry was about unconcious, as Draco could tell, two strong pairs of hands grasped him tightly and pulled him off.  
  
Harry laid there moaning, as Draco looked up to find Dumbledore and Snape looking at both of them. Snape pulled Draco to his feet, and Dumbledore pulled Harry to his feet, him almost falling over, not being about to support himself without the help of Dumbledore.  
  
"What in Zeus's name is going on here?" Dumbledore asked, not having the sparkle in his eyes, or the sweet note in his voice anymore.  
  
"They tried to fight in my classroom, Headmaster, but I stopped it. They must of thought when I wasn't around, they could fight again without being caught." Snape snarled, looking at both of them, Harry finally falling, grasping his head in pain.  
  
Kelso and Hermione were behind them, watching the whole thing. Draco glared daggers at both of them, before turning again to look at the older teachers.  
  
"I want to see both of you in my office, Now." Dumbledore said, more of a statement then anything. "Miss Moran, Miss Granger, I think you should come also. Mr. Weasley, you too."  
  
Draco followed him, him and Snape supporting Harry all the way there. Kelso, Ron, and Hermione following close behind, talking to eachother on the way.  
  
(Kelsos POV)  
  
"What do you think is going to happen to us?" she whispered to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Ron replied, before Hermione could, "I don't know. Let's just hope it isn't all of us getting expelled or something."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so." Hermione added.  
  
"Guys, I just wanted to say..." she said, and looked over at both of them, them also looking back at her.  
  
"I just wanted to say I am sorry for the way I have treated you all for the past couple years. Draco must of had an affect on me or something, to treat the opposing house awful." she replied, softly, looking at the ground as they walked.  
  
"Apology taken." Hermione said, smiling at her as she looked up.  
  
"Only if you promise not to go back to your old ways as soon as this is over." Ron replied, adding a little laugh.  
  
"I promise." she said, and sighed in relief. . . (back to Dracos POV)  
  
he thought to himself, 'Shit, I hope I am not expelled for this. It would truly suck to have that happen. Wonder what is going to happen to Kelso, Ron, and Hermione? Wait, did I just use there first names? Dammit'  
  
He looked up, only to find they were already at the gargoyle to enter Dumbledores headquarters. ( A/N: HA....head quarters...get it..LOL..*looks around at the person reading* oh..nevermind..you don't understand..*rolls eyes*)  
  
"Cheesy Monkey Squirts." the headmaster said, as the gargoyle jumped aside. Draco almost burst out laughing, but kept to himself, but not surpressing a little smile.  
  
As the gargoyle jumped aside, Dumbledore stepped up onto the rotating stairs, as the 5 teenagers and the teacher followed close behind.  
  
A/N: hey hey hey everyone...I am done with this chapter!!! WOOT!!! WWE BABY! I am sorry, but I had to include a brawl between them, and the only way I could think of doing that is wrestling style of fighting. I thought that part was kewl...and the Cheesy Monkey Squirts. I got that three letter word from my cousin, and I couldn't stop laughing forever about it, it became my phrase for a while. *LOL* well, ttyl!! this is probably the last chapter I will have for a while, since I am going to my dads in Colorado, and he doesn't have a comuter. AHHHH!!!!! well,TTYL EVERYONE!!!  
  
p.s. And thanks goes out to the real Kelso and Kellie. Thanks Kelso, for inspiring me to write this, and Kellie for reviewing every step of the way, and for making me write more chapters then I was planning to. Also, thanks to everyone else who has reviewed!!! THANKZ MERE!!! YOU ROCK!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* 


	15. Prepare for the worst

The One  
  
Story by: Snapes Apprentice a.k.a. Raven  
  
Chapter 15: The story behind the walls . . . . . . .  
  
As they all sat down, Kelso couldn't help but gape at the office.  
  
It was a little bit different then what she remembered at the beginning of the year. There still was the photos of the previous headmasters, but there also was a few new photos. One of Dumbledore himself, Mad-eye-Moody, and now,a portrait of another wizard, dressed in white, with a white beard, and holding a staff.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, who is that in the photo?" Kelso asked, pointing up to it, and they white wizard smiled down at her.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at her and smiled. "This, Miss Moran, is my good friend Gandalf. He died a few hundred years ago, when I was just a boy. He was like another father to me. Taught me alot of things, he did." Dumbledore said, smiling up to the old wizard, Gandalf smiling down at him.  
  
"Oh." kelso said, staring in awe.  
  
"Now, will everyone please take a seat?" Dumbledore asked, waving his hand to the 5 chairs that appeared in front of them.  
  
They all sat, while Severus stood behind them. "Now, let's get down to buisness. Miss Granger and Miss Moran came running over to Professor Snape, and I happened to be talking to the old boy, and told me you were fighting. Now who would like to start?" Dumbledore asked politely, looking between the two.  
  
When no one answered, he looked at Harry. "You may proceed, harry."  
  
"ok. It all started when I was going out with Mere. Kelso came in and found us ummmm..." Harry blushed. "I understand, go on." Dumbledore said, a little smile on his face.  
  
Draco gasped. "You were going out with Mere. Why didn't you tell me, Kelso?" Draco demanded.  
  
Kelso frowned. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I kept it." She looked over at Harry, waiting for him to finish the story.  
  
"Well, after Kelso found us, when she was serving detention, she got sort of upset. Then a couple months later, she walked in on us again, but in the Slytherin Dungeon..." Harry was cut short by a gasp of outrage.  
  
" You Potter, were in the dorms? Headmaster, this deserves Suspension. No student from another house is supposed to be in another houses tower." Severus said, his voice withering in pure hatred.  
  
"That is enough, Severus." Dumbledore said, firmly, as he looked back at harry.  
  
"Well, she caught us again, and then they started fighting. Kelso saying I am not supposed to be in the slytherin dorm, Mere defending me. Then I decided, if it was ruining there friendship, then I should break up with her. After I did, Mere started crying, and then as I was almost out of the portrait hall, I heard Mere say they were not friends anymore. After that, i couldn't face her and tell her the truth, so I avoided her. Then when we got detention in potions, I was assigned tables with kelso, and she told me everythingabout how mere missed me, and she really cares for me alot. At that, I said I would talk to her tomorrow, and try to get her to understand, and tell her how I feel. Kelso was so happy, she gave me a hug, and that is when Draco heard from Snape "No hugging" and Draco got all defensive, and that is when we started fighting." harry took a deep breathe, and sat in silence for a moment, before Dumbledore started talking again.  
  
"Well, this is what all of this is about? Draco, do you have anything to add?" Dumbledore asked, looking right at him.  
  
Draco shook his head, trying to sink all this information in. "No Sir."  
  
Severus sighed. "All this love talk is making me sick. Are we done here, Headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Severus. Severus, Miss Moran, Miss Granger, and Ron weasley, you may proceed to your dorms. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. potter will be staying for a minute."  
  
The four nodded, and left the room.  
  
~~  
  
Kelso sighed, sitting by the fire, waiting for Draco to come back. 'Please come soon. It seems like an hour when I left his office.' Kelso thought, running a hand through her hair.  
  
Kelso was almost asleep by the fire, when she was fully brought awake by someones hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kelso gasped and jumped, her heart racing as she looked up and seen it was Draco. she sighed, putting a hand over her heart, as Draco sat down beside her.  
  
Kelso smiled weakly at him, as Draco leaned in for a kiss. Kelso couldn't help it, and let out a huge yawn as Draco kissed her teeth.  
  
Kelso laughed as Kelso giggled, despite herself.  
  
"So, wha-what happened?" Kelso asked, yawning again.  
  
"Well, the good news is Dumbledore didn't suspend us." Draco drawled.  
  
Kelso smiled. "Good. I wouldn't know what to do without you."  
  
Draco grinned but frowned a bit. "The bad news is..." he trailed off.  
  
Kelso stopped smiling. "Oh No. What happened?? Tell me." she said, scooting closer.  
  
"The bad news is.......I have detention for a month with Snape. This is my last night as a free man for a whole month." Draco frowned, a bit of funny to his voice.  
  
Kelso let out a sigh of relief and hit Draco in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"For scaring me like that. I thought it was something serious. You will be able to handle snape for a month. I am just glad you are not expelled." kelso said.  
  
Draco grinned a sly smile. "Well, this is my last night a free man. wanna help me make it a night to remember?"  
  
Kelso blushed, turning her head. "I....I...can't." she stuttered.  
  
Draco frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"They would catch us of course. Hello, or a ghost will see us." Kelso said, as Draco grinned again.  
  
Draco stood up, and took her hand, and pulled her up. "Follow me."  
  
The exited the portrait hall, and walked down the hallway, avoiding teachers, until they finally came to a door.  
  
"Hardyreamus." Draco said, not to loud.  
  
"The door opened, only to reveal the prefects bathroom. Kelso gasped at how beautiful it was.  
  
Draco smiled down at her and took out his wand. "Silenco" he said, pointing at the door. "Lockemus." he said again.  
  
"I put a silence charm and locking spell on the door, as you heard." Draco said, smirking.  
  
Kelso blushed again, as he lead her over to the bathtub. He turned on one of the taps, and out came water, with blue bubbles that smelled like blueberries. He hit a few more taps, until the tub was finally full.  
  
Draco looked over at her, the smirk still on his face. "Ready?" Kelso smirked back at him. " Of course, you idiot. Or I wouldn't be right here with you."  
  
Draco grinned and pulled her close. "Then let's do it." he siad, and kissed her on the lips. . . As Kelso lay in the bathtub, fully awake at what just went on, she still couldn't believe what happened.  
  
'How am I going to tell Mere this? That I am no longer a virgin ' she thought to herself, looking over at the one she loved, who was sleeping like a baby.  
  
Kelso smiled at this. she thought again'He is the one, just like in my dream. I knew he was. He is....The One.' at that, she fell asleep.  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you all who reviewed my story. It was my pleasure writing this for you all. I liked it, even though it was my 3rd fanfiction of HP I actually posted on here, excluding 1 and 2. and I shall send out a thianks to:  
  
Anndy Malfoy: Thank you for reviewing and keeping me going with the story. If you hadn't, the story would of only been about 8 chapters long. YOU RULE!!  
  
Mere: Also thank you for reviewing. You are a great person! don't ever change. You stuck with me all the way! Love Ya!!  
  
Kelso: Thank you for inspiring me to write this! As much as you love Draco a.k.a. Tom, I had to have him as your bf in the story. Rock on!!  
  
Hikaru: Thanks for reviewing. you are a great friend!  
  
Also, to all of my other reviewers, thanks for sticking with me,. even if ittook a while to get done! Thankz All!!  
  
Don't forget to check out my poem I wrote!! and my other story on Jeff Hardy, WWE!!!  
  
Thank you Everyone!!!!  
  
*Snapes Apprentice* or *Raven* 


End file.
